Solar Fox
by Kibou no Nanaya Zero
Summary: Immortals and Vampires? Check. Solar Gun? Check. Sunflower-like spirit? Check. Naruto's life is about to get a lot more exciting when he discovers he's the new Solar Boy! NarutoxBoktai Cross, NaruxSmall Harem
1. Chapter 1

Solar Fox

A Naruto/Boktai/Lunar Knights Crossover

**A/N Update of 5/10/12: Hey, everyone! Nanaya Zero here with a newly-reformatted, slightly redone chapter 1 of Solar Fox. I'm mostly doing this to get back into the mood for continuing this story (Which I really want to do, considering how far I've gone with it already), and because I've changed my writing style enough to warrant a reformat.**

**As you'll notice, I took the advice of a reviewer whose username escapes me at the moment, and broke up a lot of the text blocks into smaller, easier to read portions. I also changed a few details and bits of dialogue here and there. Anyways, expect the other chapters to get this same treatment. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Boktai or Lunar Knights. They belong to their respective owners. I am not making any money off of this piece of fanfiction, either. It's not like you'd get anything from suing me, though...**

* * *

First Sun: Awakening! Birth of the new Solar Boy!

* * *

'This is not good...' This was the prevailing thought on Naruto's mind as he raced through the village of Nami no Kuni. Our favorite blond had managed to sleep in, and thus, was left behind by the rest of Team Seven when they left for the bridge Tazuna was building in an attempt to free Nami no Kuni from Gato's influence. Said businessman knew about the effort, and had hired several shinobi to assassinate Tazuna. Namely Momochi Zabuza, his apprentice Haku, and the Onikyoudai(Demon Brothers). The Onikyoudai had already been dealt with thanks to the combined efforts of Naruto and Sasuke, with the finishing blow dealt by Kakashi-the sensei of Team Seven.

The next challenge came in the form of Zabuza. The battle was at a stalemate for a while, until Kakashi got caught in Zabuza's **Suirou no Jutsu**. However, thanks to Naruto's quick thinking, he and Sasuke had managed to get Kakashi free, and thus turned the tides of the battle in their favor.

However, as luck would have it... Zabuza's accomplice, Haku-who was disguised as an Oinin- had intervened just before the killing blow could be delivered. Thankfully for the injured and tired Team Seven, the method she had used rendered Zabuza incapacitated for a little over a week.

The team used their time wisely after recovering, and trained for the upcoming rematch against the Kiri Nukenin. Kakashi had instructed the three Genin on how to climb trees using chakra. Sakura, the third member and only female of Team Seven had been the first to get it down, while Sasuke and Naruto had both needed to work long into the evening to master it. They achieved their goal, but Naruto chose to stay behind to continue working on the exercise. He continued training into the early hours of the next day trying to improve his Chakra Control. He succeeded in doing so, but wound up sleeping in the forest clearing he had been training in due to the sheer amount of fatigue he had built up.

When he awoke, he was greeted by a beautiful young girl that was only one or two years older than him. Having plenty in common, the two became fast friends, despite one of them knowing they'd be facing each other in the upcoming rematch. Just as the two parted, the girl imparted a bit of wisdom into the blond, teaching him the importance of fighting for those you cared with all of your might, and how that was when could truly be strong. Naruto took the wisdom to heart, and resumed training with his resolve stronger than ever.

However, he managed to overdo it, leading to his current predicament-being left behind by his team. The young jinchuuriki had awoken to a great commotion outside Tazuna's house being caused by two mercenaries hired by Gato. They were quickly taken care of with Naruto's clever usage of the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**. Seeing this as the signal that the rematch was about to begin, Naruto hurried on towards the bridge, bringing us to his present situation.

"Crap, crap, not good, crap!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran as fast as he could towards the bridge, unaware of the stares he was getting from the female population of the village thanks to his change in clothes this morning. Gone was his orange jumpsuit, wrecked from the damage it sustained during his training, and in it's place was an outfit consisting of a dark blue, form-fitting sleeveless shirt, and pair of black shorts with strips of dark blue going down the sides, and on his feet, instead of the normal shinobi footwear, a pair of steel-toed boots were worn(1).

* * *

At the Great Bridge...

* * *

When the blond finally reached the bridge, he was surprised by the sight that greeted him. Kakashi was locked in a one-on-one match against Zabuza himself, and it seemed like they were on equal grounds, however, the real thing that caught his eye was the dome of icy mirrors off to the side. Squinting his eyes in an attempt to get a better look at what was inside, he caught a glimpse of pink and blue.

'Sakura-chan! Sasuke!' He thought in a panic, before rushing towards the Ice Dome, intent on breaking through it to get to his teammates. It was not to be, however, as some of the mirrors shifted positions, completely blocking off any chance he had to get inside to help them. He pounded at the wall with both fists, his desperation growing. It was to no avail, as the mirrors stood strong.

What came next made the blond's blood run cold. Dual yells of pain came from inside the dome, followed by the sound of two bodies dropping to the concrete. Naruto's eyes widened in fear and sorrow as he heard the yells. The ice dome began to melt away, revealing both Sakura and Sasuke laying on the ground, their littered with senbon... dead. The blond couldn't believe it...

'They... They're gone...' He thought in shock as he slumped to his knees. He failed to notice the beautiful young woman standing in the middle of where the dome once was, with long chocolate brown hair, and crimson eyes that gleamed as they spotted Naruto.

"Naruto-kun..." The voice spoke, sympathy clear in the tone, causing the blond to look up at the speaker. He blinked as he recognized the person speaking to him, despite the different eye color and outfit.

"... Haku-chan..." Her outfit consisted not of the oinin attire she wore during the first battle, nor the kimono that was worn when they met in the forest, but rather attractive black gothic lolita-styled dress that happened to accentuate her bust, topped with a mantle adorning her shoulders, covering her back from view. If it weren't for the situation at hand, Naruto knew he'd probably be admiring her appearance.

She walked towards him slowly, the sound of heels clicking against the concrete echoing through the area, before she placed a hand gently on the blond's shoulder.

"Forgive me, Naruto-kun... I must follow Zabuza-sama's will..." She said apologetically, a frown marring her beautiful face. Naruto looked down to the ground, his bangs hiding his eyes from sight.

"Y-you... You killed them..." He managed to say, as a faint spark of energy coursed across his body. Haku blinked as her senses began to warn her of an incoming danger. She pulled her hand away and began to back up, as more and more sparks began to surge around Naruto, becoming more and more visible.

"They're gone... Because of you...!" He growled, as he slowly stood up, his arms hanging limply, before a large beam of crimson light pierced through the mist, striking where Naruto stood, causing Haku to jump back in surprise, and for Kakashi and Zabuza to stop their battle.

'This power...' Kakashi thought, fear beginning to grip at his heart. 'Could it be that the seal is weakening...?'

Zabuza's thoughts were of a similar track. 'That power... It can't be... The _Dark Sun_(2)...?'

Back with Naruto and Haku, the beam of crimson light continued to pour into Naruto, causing his power to begin to rapidly increase. The blond roared loudly, anguish and rage clear in his voice. Haku continued backing away, as she began to panic.

'T-this power... It's overwhelming... What on earth IS he...?' She thought, unaware of the struggle going through the blond's mind at that very time...

* * *

Within Naruto's Mindscape...

* * *

Darkness... That was all that Naruto could see. He felt like he was floating in a sea of nothingness... It was almost at the point of being total sensory deprivation.

'Where... Where am I...?' He wondered, only for his thought to echo throughout the area, further confusing him. He tried to move around, only to find that he couldn't. All he could do was just float there... Until a strange red ball of light formed in front of him.

"Kukuku... I see, so it's finally time for you to awaken..." A voice coming from the light said, causing the blond to blink in surprise. It wasn't every day that one saw a talking ball of light.

"Awaken...? To what, dare I ask?" He replied in a confused tone of voice, causing the red light to chuckle again.

"To the power of the _Dark Sun_... Solar Boy!"

"Dark Sun...? Solar Boy...? What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto's confusion only grew as he voiced his questions. The red ball of light began to float closer, and Naruto could swear that somehow, it was giving a malicious grin.

"What I am saying is that you're being given an opportunity... You want to pay that bitch back for killing your friends, don't you?" Naruto flinched at that, but nodded.

"Yeah... I don't want to let her get away with that... But she's a good person at heart!" Naruto tried to defend Haku, only for the red light to cackle.

"Hah! Would a good person follow someone like the sword-wielding one? Would a good person kill two genin in cold blood? You need to kill her! Make the world know that nobody shall mess with the wielders of the Dark Sun! Follow me, child, and I shall grant you all the power for that, and more!" The voice exclaimed, as it seemed to grow with each statement. Instinctively and slowly, Naruto began to drift towards the red light, his right arm reaching out to it...

… Only for his path to be cut off by a brilliant flash of golden light.

"What?" The red light roared, as the new light shoved the blond away, before it faded, revealing... a Sunflower with a face, of all things.

"Sorry, but I shall not let you corrupt this child, Agent of the Dark Sun!" It exclaimed, despite lacking a visible mouth. Naruto blinked as he stared at the Sunflower and the red light argue with each other.

"Otenko, you bastard! You always get in my way!" The one known as 'Otenko' gave the equivalent of a shrug with his leaves, before leveling a glare at the red light.

"It matters not. As long as I am around, I shall keep you from corrupting this Solar Boy! Now, begone!" With another flash of golden light, the red light was forced to recoil, as if it were struck, before it began to shrink to it's original size and then some.

"You haven't heard the last of me, Otenko! I will get my hands on the power of the Solar Tribe!" The red light roared, before it vanished completely, leaving Naruto alone with Otenko.

"What... Was that all about...?" Naruto asked dazedly, as he lightly shook his head. Otenko just looked at the blond, before hovering close to him.

"That was a Denizen of the Dark Sun Tribe... They have been trying to obtain the power of their enemy-the Sol Tribe-for over a millennium. And as it happens, you are a descendant of the Sol Tribe." Naruto just blinked in confusion, before shrugging, and asking the next question on his mind.

"Okay... So, who, or what, are you? I'd at least like to be able to call you something other than Sunflower-san." Otenko nodded in agreement, before introducing himself.

"My name is Otenko, and I am a guardian of the Solar Tribe. My duty is to guide each Solar Boy through their life." A question mark appeared over the blond's head as he struggled to figure out what Otenko was talking about.

The guardian just sighed, before giving the blond a stern look. "Alright, I shall explain this, but only once, so be sure to listen carefully." Otenko said, earning a nod from the blond.

"Long ago, there was a group of people that worshiped the Sun. It was the source of their unique powers, and allowed them a clean lifestyle. They were known as the Solar Tribe. Now, every generation, there would be a child born with exceptional powers in regards to the sun. That child would become either a Solar Boy or a Solar Girl. They would be allowed to explore the world, and with my guidance, help keep the peace by eliminating the undead that were trying to destroy the peace." Otenko turned around so his back was to Naruto, who was listening intently.

"Over many years, the Solar Tribe began to scatter around the world, blending in with the others, until their existence was all but a memory. Solar Children continued to be born, succeeding the previous generations in keeping the peace." Otenko let loose a heavy sigh at this point.

"Sadly, nothing could prepare them for the day when an Undead of incredible power emerged... He was simply known as... The Count of Groundsoaking Blood. Many Solar Children tried to vanquish him, but almost all of them failed, and lost their lives in the process. Except for one... Who had incredibly strong Solar Blood mixed with another lineage. He is your ancestor... His name was Django. He managed to defeat the Count, and save the world from eternal darkness. He was a great Solar Boy, who surpassed every one of his predecessors." Naruto was awed by this information. Here he was, an orphan, discovering he had a savior of the entire WORLD as an ancestor! He was about to comment, when Otenko began to speak again.

"Now, like all good things, Django's protection of the world had to come to an end. He eventually passed away from old age, but not before ensuring that the legacy of the Solar Children would go on. Years went by, and the Solar Tribe's remnants spread across the world even further, until one year, when the undead managed to finally gain the upper hand... They managed to engulf the world in eternal night. This continued on for many a decade, until finally, a single pair put a stop to it. One was a direct descendant of Django; his name was Aaron. And the other was a direct descendant of Django's sibling, Sabata; his name was Lucian. Both were very powerful in their own rights, and through their teamwork, they managed to bring daylight back to the world."

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. His ancestors were heroes! This was almost too much for the young preteen to handle. Finally, Otenko turned back around, and hovered closer to the blond.

"Now, young Naruto, it is time for you to awaken to your lineage. It's time for you to become... A Solar Boy." Naruto nodded, a grin on his face, and a firm resolve in mind.

"Alright. I'll do my best to become the greatest Solar Boy ever, and protect everyone from the Undead!" Naruto exclaimed proudly, causing Otenko to give his equivalent of a smile.

"That's exactly what I was hoping to hear. Now, return to reality, and do what you know you must." With that, a brilliant flash of light emitted from Otenko, blinding the blond, as he faded from his mindscape...

* * *

Back at the Bridge...

* * *

The fighting had come to a stop. Nobody dared to move, in fear of what was unfolding before their very eyes. The Dark Sun's energy continued to flow into Naruto, growing in intensity. Even Gato, who had arrived on the scene with an army of mercenaries, had stopped to watch the spectacle.

Eventually, the intake of the corrupt power finished, and the blond stood there, unmoving and silent... Everyone in the area held their breath, waiting for what was to come next... When finally, he began to move. Leaning forward, Narutp gripped at his chest.

"I won't..." He managed to get out through gritted teeth, as his body began to reject the Dark Sun's power. "... Let you control me!" He exclaimed loudly, as all the corrupt power he absorbed from his initial rage erupted from his body in a single massive wave.

Both Kakashi and Zabuza were able to avoid being blown away by the wave, by applying chakra to their feet, and sticking to the ground. Haku, who had seen the power burst coming, had quickly moved, and channeled a good amount of energy into her mantle, allowing it to shift into a protective dome around herself and Sakura's and Sasuke's bodies. Tazuna had moved far enough away to avoid the majority of the blast's power, and was only just returning.

Gato and his Mercenaries, however, were knocked back quite a distance from the blast. When everyone had recovered from the knock back, and Haku had dispelled the dome, they all looked towards the source, and were surprised at what they saw.

Naruto stood there, a calm, confident expression on his face, as his clothes rustled lightly in the breeze. A soft golden aura that gave off a comforting, warm feeling surrounded his body, and now adorning his neck was a long red scarf. In his hands was a strange, handgun-like device that instead of a barrel and a sight, had lenses and what appeared to be a battery behind them. Haku's eyes widened in fear as she recognized the power emitting from the blond.

'S-Solar power! Naruto's of the Solar Tribe!' She thought in fear, as the blond began to approach her position. She jumped back in fear, worrying that he was going to attack her. However, he didn't even look at her, and instead, knelt down to Sasuke's and Sakura's bodies, and held a hand over them.

"Heal..." He whispered, causing a soft green light to emit from his hand. Slowly, but surely, the senbon in their bodies began to be pushed out, until they all clattered to the ground harmlessly, and all the wounds they had left were completely closed up.

Standing up straight, Naruto then looked to the end of the bridge, where Gato and his Mercenaries stood yet again, with the short businessman wearing a cocky look on his face.

"Well, well, well... What do we have here? It seems you weren't capable of killing the Bridge-builder, Zabuza. Even your little bitch of an apprentice couldn't make it happen..." He chuckled darkly, before gesturing to the mercenaries behind him.

"No matter, this just forces me to speed up my plans a bit. I was planning on not paying you, and killing you off once you finished the job, but now it seems I'll just have to kill you all! Men, attack!" He exclaimed, as the mercenaries all gave a roar of approval, and began to charge at them.

"Well, Kakashi, it seems we no longer have a reason to fight each other..." Zabuza said as he looked over to Kakashi, and gave a smirk underneath the bandages covering his face. The silver-haired jounin nodded in agreement.

"Yes, and it appears they we now have a common enemy. Shall we call a truce?" He asked, while holding out a hand. The Kiri nukenin took it, and with a firm shake, the two turned to face the mercenaries head on-Zabuza with his Kubikiri Houchou, and Kakashi with several dozen Kage Bunshin ready to attack. Haku, upon seeing the two jounin ready to work together, held out both hands and formed a pair of ice nodachi before assuming a battle ready stance. Naruto, however, simply grinned, and aimed his new weapon at the oncoming army of mercenaries, before leading the counter-charge.

The minute the two forces met, all hell broke loose. What the mercenaries lacked in skill, they made up for in sheer numbers, while the shinobi(Plus a Vampiress and a Jinchuuriki-turned-Solar Boy) had them easily outmatched in skill. Kakashi and Zabuza were killing mercs left, right and center, while Haku was making short work of them with her ice blades. Naruto, however, was cutting through the group, only shooting a few of them dead as he headed straight for Gato. The minute he reached the businessman, he glared.

"So, you're the one behind Nami no Kuni's suffering?" The blond asked, causing the fat little man to smirk cockily. Naruto would have punched the man in the face right then if he wasn't so sure something would go horribly wrong.

"So what if I am? What's a child like you going to do to stop me?" It was then that the blond noticed something... A dark aura was coming off Gato. And while he had only seen it once before, he could immediately recognize it from his awakened Solar Tribe blood. Gato was an undead himself.

Taking aim, the blond fired several solar shots at Gato in an attempt to subdue him, only for the portly man to move out of the way with an incredibly surprising amount of speed. Ceasing fire for a moment, Naruto narrowed his eyes at Gato before speaking up.

"I thought so... You're one of the undead, aren't you..?" He asked, causing the fat man's smirk to turn into a maniacal grin.

"Impressive! You must be a prodigy of a Solar Boy if you're able to see through my disguise so soon after awakening!" Gato exclaimed, as the dark aura intensified, and soon formed a black bubble around him. "However, it doesn't matter how much of a prodigy you are. A newbie is still a newbie! You'll fall easily enough, and I'll be able to strengthen myself by draining you of your blood!" Gato's distorted voice rang out from inside the bubble.

When it faded, it revealed an abnormally-muscular looking humanoid with blue skin, and crimson eyes. His business suit was torn to shreds from the sudden change in it's wearer's size.

"Let's get this over with quickly, as I have a country to suck dry in every meaning of the phrase!" He cackled, before charging the blond, with one clawed hand ready to strike.

"I won't let you!" Naruto yelled, as he fired Solar shot after Solar Shot at the vampiric businessman, only for a few to manage to hit, and fail to slow the vampire down.

"Is that all? I've felt mosquito bites that hurt worse than that!" The transformed Gato roared, as he gripped Naruto by his neck, and slammed him forcefully into the concrete. This resulted in an impression being left in the bridge, ans Naruto's eyes widening from the pain as he coughed up a bit of blood.

"You can't hope to stop me, Newbie Solar Boy!" Gato exclaimed, as he lifted the blond up, and flung him into the air, before launching a volley of dark energy shots from his mouth. Naruto winced as he flew through the air, but quickly righted himself, and countered the dark shots with his own solar ones, just barely saving himself from being struck.

However, it was then that Naruto felt a huge surge of energy enter his body, and he looked up. He was past the mist and clouds, and getting a great amount of sunlight at this point.

"I'll put all of my power... into this one shot!" He exclaimed, realizing this would be his only chance at beating Gato. His weapon soon began to glow brightly.

"Take... THIS!" Naruto yelled, once the charge was complete, causing a large beam of solar power to erupt from the lenses, and rocket towards Gato. Said Vampire was caught off guard by the size of the attack, having not expected such power from a "Newbie" Solar Boy, and was hit by the full force of the attack.

"GWAAAAAAAAARGH!" He roared in pain, as the Solar Power burned away at his very existence. It wasn't long before nothing remained of Gato except for a pile of ashes.

"Heh... Gotcha', bastard..." Naruto managed to say weakly. He was completely spent at this point, the stress of awakening and unleashing such a strong attack in the same day catching up to him. Closing his eyes as he began to fall, the blond silently waited for the fatal impact on the bridge.

Haku, who had caught sight of Naruto's aerial attack, noticed how high up the blonde was and quickly dispelled her weapons. Channeling more energy into her mantle, Haku forced it to shift into a pair of bat-like wings, before taking to the sky after the attack ended.

Rushing to the falling blond, the ice-bearing vampire was able to catch him once he was back within the mist. Naruto slowly opened his eyes in surprise when he felt a pair of delicate, yet strong arms catch him, and was even more surprised to see Haku smiling at him as they slowly descended to the ground below.

Back with Kakashi and Zabuza, the pair were just finishing up the last of the mercenaries, the battle having somehow turned into a competition to see who could take out the most. Kakashi was at 64, while Zabuza, thanks to the size of his Kubikiri Houchou, was at a whopping 88.

When the last mercenary fell to the ground dead, they both looked over in the direction of Gato, and were surprised to see a somewhat battered and rather tired Naruto being set down gently by Haku. Said blond then held up one hand to the sky the best he could in his fatigued state, and flared his remaining Solar Energy, causing a Solar-reinforced coffin to appear and close around Gato's ashes.

Once he was sure the remains were secure, and that everything was okay, the blond gave a grin to his Jounin-sensei, and a thumbs up... Before promptly collapsing and letting unconsciousness take him. This marked the beginning of a great adventure of Uzumaki Naruto... The new Solar Boy!

* * *

First Sun: "Awakening! Birth of the new Solar Boy!"... COMPLETE!

* * *

**A/N: And cut! That wraps up the first chapter of Solar Fox! Now, for some info.**

**(1)-Naruto's new clothes: Basically, think of a recolor of Django's outfit, only without any sleeves.**

**(2)-The Dark Sun: This is NOT the same as the one from Disgaea! It's a plot device created for this fic.**

**With that said, I'll see you all next time I upload a chapter to this, Legacy Zero, or Omamori Naruto! Until then, Later!**

**P.S.: Magan no Naruto is NOT abandoned. I'm still working on chapter 4 for it, and it's coming along slowly but surely. Also, wanna' become a Beta-Reader and/or Co-writer for this story? Send me a PM, and we can discuss the possibility of that happening!**


	2. Chapter 2

Solar Fox

A Naruto/Boktai/Lunar Knights Crossover Fic

**A/N: Here's the revised second chapter. There's some important info in the A/N below, so be sure to read it. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Lunar Knights, or Boktai. They all belong to their respective owners. I am not making any money off of this piece of fanfiction. It is only for enjoyment and fun.**

* * *

Second Sun: Taiyoh! Piledriver Revived!

* * *

We currently find our favorite blond-turned-solar boy laying in one of the spare rooms in Tazuna's house, still out cold from his overload of power and fatigue. A peaceful look is on his face as he sleeps, completely oblivious to the world and its happenings around him. This meant he had no way of preparing for what was about to happen. The door to the room slowly opened, revealing a certain vampiress peering inside, a faint blush tinting her pale cheeks.

After the battle at the bridge, and Gato's purification at Naruto's hand, Zabuza and Haku had apologized for all the trouble that they had caused (The former of the two needing to have a few threats aimed at a certain part of his anatomy to do so), and the two had become welcome to stay for a while.

Kakashi had been untrusting of the Kiri-Nukenin at first, but upon seeing how Haku acted around Naruto, decided to give them the benefit of the doubt. After all, he knew the blond needed a good friend, let alone a girlfriend, and the Hyoton-using Vampiress seemed more than willing.

Sasuke and Sakura, thanks to Naruto's assistance, had survived their battle with Haku, and had recovered fairly quickly. Unfortunately, it seemed that their defeat at the hands of Haku had done little, if not nothing, in terms of making them change their ways. Sasuke was back to brooding and plotting ways of killing Itachi, his older brother who had left Konoha several years ago after killing almost all of the Uchiha Clan. Sakura, on the other hand, was back to fawning over Sasuke, constantly thinking about how "cool" he was, and how that one day, they'd be a happy couple.

Kakashi didn't have the heart to break it to her that the chances of that were slim to none as things stood right then.

Said scarecrow-esque shinobi had learned of how his students fared in their battle from Haku, and had to admit, for going against someone of her level of power, they did pretty well. Of course, it wasn't enough in his opinion. He resolved to step up their training, Naruto's included, to prepare them for any future situations where they found themselves fighting a powerful enemy without his assistance.

The fact he was curious about Naruto's new abilities had nothing to do with this decision. Nothing at all.

Back with the solar boy and the vampiress, Haku carefully tiptoed into the room, making sure to make no sound whatsoever, for fear of waking the blond before she could do what she planned, and needed, to do.

She continued towards Naruto, who was in the bed on the opposite side of the room, while occasionally looking back to the door to make sure that nobody was watching. Soon, she finally reached him, and with great care, lifted him up into a sitting position.

Surprisingly, the blond didn't wake up from this.

Haku couldn't help but smile at how cute and peaceful he looked when sleeping—as opposed to his energetic, hard working self when he was awake. Shaking her head and hardening her resolve, the young vampiress leaned down to where his neck met his shoulder, and opened her mouth...

… Before biting down hard enough to break the skin, and allow blood to flow to her fangs. Her knees almost gave out from under her as the taste of his blood reached her senses. It was practically divine! She fed for a few moments, before freezing up as she heard a soft moan come from Naruto.

'Uh oh... Please don't tell me he's waking up...!' She thought in a panic, and her fears were confirmed as the blond's eyes began to open.

"Ugh... Did anyone get the number of the summon that hit me...?" The blond solar boy asked as he felt the lingering soreness in his body and limbs. Resisting the urge to curse aloud, Naruto blinked as he felt a foreign, yet not unpleasant(Quite the opposite) sensation on his shoulder. He tried to look to see what it was, only for his cheek to meet the top of Haku's head. He didn't realize who it was, until he saw her pull back, an adorably sheepish expression on her face, and a moderate blush on her cheeks.

He raised his hand to where she had bitten dazedly, only to find no blood, just a little sensitive spot. His mind, now catching up from his drowsiness, quickly put two and two together...

… And got five.

"CRAP! I've been bitten! I'm gonna' turn into an Undead! I'm too young to UnDie!" Tears began to stream down his cheeks comically at the last part of his statement. Haku couldn't help but giggle at the blond's antics, before walking over and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Relax, Naruto-kun, it's just me who bit you, and I wouldn't do something like that without a means of avoiding turning you into one of my kind." She said soothingly, causing Naruto to stop and look at her with a confused expression on his face.

"Nani? You can do that? But I thought all bites from Vampires turned the victim into an undead..." He asked. Contrary to popular belief, Naruto was quite the avid reader. He enjoyed several stories involving vampires and other fantasy elements. However, this led to his somewhat flawed knowledge on the vampire race.

Haku just nodded and smiled. "Yes. You see, over the years, there have been vampires like myself that want to live peacefully with others, and only feed when we need to. Of course, they realized back then that it'd be difficult, if not impossible, to do so if more of their kind kept turning up, and didn't share the same sentiment. So, thanks to one young vampire's research, she discovered a way to block the turning effect of a vampire bite from taking place. It's been perfected over the years, and now, it's common knowledge for those familiar with Vampires, and Vampires themselves." She explained.

Naruto—in a moment that surprised himself—actually understood that and nodded in acknowledgment. "I see... I guess that explains why I don't feel any different... Well, despite my awakening as a, well... You know..." He said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head...

… Only to notice that it felt like he had more hair. He blinked in surprise, before heading to the bathroom, and looking in the mirror. He had noticed several changes. The most notable being the fact that his hair had grown out a bit, and had become more spiky, he had a red scarf around his neck, he had become less scrawny, his whisker marks had thinned out to the point where they were barely visible, and …

"Did I get a bit taller?" He asked, noticing that his head was reflected closer to the top of the mirror than it had been before. Indeed, he had grown to a more appropriate height for someone of his age, and had gone from a little brat to a handsome young man.

_'I see you noticed the changes to your body, Naruto.'_ A voice rang through the blond's mind, causing him to jump a bit in surprise and look around, before a small ball of yellow formed in front of him. It soon unrolled, revealing it to be none other than Otenko.

"Woah! Otenko! How'd you get here?" Naruto asked, a bit surprised to see the guardian spirit outside of his mindscape.

"I am capable of teleporation, Naruto. It's a benefit of being a guardian spirit for heroes." He explained, earning a raised eyebrow from Naruto before he shrugged and accepted it.

'It's not like things can get any stranger...' Oh, how wrong he was with that thought. Otenko soon began to speak again.

"As you've noticed, your body has undergone several changes. You see, your awakening SHOULD have happened at a younger age, so I was curious as to why it only happened just yesterday. I did some investigating around your body, and found several strange seals. They seemed to be stunting your growth all around, so I removed them. However, there was one in particular that really struck me as out of place. It was a Chaos Seal, that restricted you from accessing your power as a Solar Boy."

Naruto blinked, tilting his head to the side slightly. "What's so different about that seal?" He asked, confused about all of the seals, except for a certain one on his stomach, on his body. Otenko gained a solemn look on his face as he spoke.

"It's a seal usually only known by Vampires and Immortals. It's a seal that, when applied, causes the body to be unable to use Solar and Lunar Energy, and as it matures over the years, it starts causing the bearer to generate Dark Power, forcing them into a corrupt state in which they gain great power, but in return, their mind degrades to the point where they become naught more than a slave of the seal's creator. (1)" Otenko explained, shaking his head at the thought of someone applying such a seal to a young child.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock upon learning all of this, as he gave a low whistle. "Damn... I know there are people in Konoha who hate me, but... Who'd go THAT far to prevent this?" He wondered aloud, before shrugging.

"I'm afraid I do not know the answer to that. However, I can say that you'll need to be prepared for when they come, expecting you to go with them, as they are most likely going to be either a Vampire or an Immortal, and neither are something you can mess with and come out alive against in your current state.." Nodding, Naruto clenched his fist and gave a determined grin.

"Alright, no problem! I'll get strong enough to take down anyone like that easily!" Upon hearing that, Otenko couldn't help but smile.

'He's very similar to both Aaron and Django... I'm positive he's destined for great things.'

Otenko cleared his throat (How he did so as a Sunflower was a mystery to the blond), before hovering over to the door. "Very well, then. But before you begin your training, you should unwind a bit from your battle yesterday, and let everyone downstairs know that you are okay." Naruto nodded, a small smile on his face, before something occurred to him.

"Otenko, before you go... Where'd this red scarf come from?" He asked, curiosity clear in his tone of voice.

"Consider it a gift and a family heirloom that was given to me for safekeeping." Otenko replied, before he rolled up into a ball again and vanished.

* * *

In the Living Room of Tazuna's House...

* * *

Breakfast in Tazuna's house was surprisingly calm. Sakura was quietly (for once) fawning over Sasuke still, Sasuke was still brooding. Meanwhile Tazuna, Tsunami, and Inari were trying to figure out how Zabuza and Kakashi were eating without removing their bandages and masks respectively.

Said two jonin-level shinobi were occupied with their own tasks, namely reading Icha Icha Paradise for Kakashi, and sharpening Kubikiri Houchou for Zabuza. They all stopped when they heard two sets of footsteps coming down the stairs, and prepared themselves for an overly-loud 'good morning' from the blond genin.

… However, it never came. When Naruto and Haku reached the room where everyone was at, Naruto just smiled and gave a slight wave.

"Good morning, minna-san." He said cheerfully, but within a perfectly reasonable volume, surprising everyone present (Sans Tsunami, Inari, and Tazuna, who hadn't known the blond that long) even more than his change in appearance. Sakura was the first to react.

"Naruto-baka! Take off that stupid henge and quit trying to look cooler than Sasuke-kun!" Naruto looked over to her, and tilted his head to the side curiously. Haku gained a slight blush once more at the cuteness of the gesture.

"But I'm not wearing a Henge right now, Sakura-chan..." Everyone except Haku and Naruto blinked in surprise, before Kakashi lifted up his headband, revealing his implanted Sharingan, while Sasuke activated his own Sharingan, which had awoken during the battle against Haku. And much to their surprise, Naruto was telling the truth. His looks were completely natural. Deactivating his Sharingan, Sasuke just gave a 'hn' before speaking.

"Whatever, it's not like a change in looks is going to make you a better ninja. Though it is good to see you without that stupid orange jumpsuit... It's not befitting of a ninja to wear orange." Kakashi and Sakura looked to the Uchiha with surprise, and Naruto just raised an eyebrow. That was possibly the closest thing they had ever heard to Sasuke giving ANYONE a compliment.

Shaking his head, Naruto just gave a grin to his Uchiha teammate. "Well, I figured I'd have to make a change sometime, and I figured when better than now." He said, half lying. Kakashi was the next to speak.

"Uh, Naruto, would you mind telling me what it is that happened to you to that changed your appearance?" He asked, silently hoping it had nothing to do with the fox. The last thing they needed was the Kyuubi starting to break free. Naruto nodded, before taking a seat at the table, as Haku did the same, before beginning to relay the information he had gotten from Otenko on both occasions to the rest of his team. Needless to say, they were shocked.

Sakura had even stopped fawning over Sasuke for now. Kakashi was livid, however. 'I can only think of one place most of those seals could have come from... There's no doubt in my mind that it came from _him_...' He thought angrily, while planning to inform the Sandaime Hokage—Sarutobi Hiruzen—about this.

After a few minutes, everyone had finished breakfast, and had all gone off to do something. Zabuza and Kakashi, who had managed to form a frienship earlier through a shared appreciation of Icha Icha, went with the three genin of Team Seven plus Haku for one last training session before Team Seven headed back to Konoha. Soon, they reached one of the shores of Nami no Kuni, and stopped.

"Alright, team," Kakashi began, "Today, we'll be stepping up your training, a step up which I realize is very much needed after seeing the performance of you three at the bridge." Sasuke and Sakura had the decency to look sheepish at this point."

"As much as I hate this, I'll be teaching you gakis Water Walking, while Cyclops over there will teach you some new ninjutsu after you finish." Zabuza followed up. With that said, all three genin nodded, and began to listen as Zabuza explained the principles of Water Walking.

When they began, only Sakura was able to stay on top of the water's surface. Both Naruto and Sasuke had fallen in rather comically, earning a giggle from Haku and a chuckle from both Jounin. The two kept trying, while Sakura worked on actually walking on the water. It took them several tries, and many falls into the chilly water—some of which were caused by some friendly/rivalry taunting/teasing and pushing each other in—but the other two managed to get it right.

Soon after, all three were capable of walking on the water, and even performing a light jog on top of it. They weren't exactly ready to try running, let alone actual combat, but it was a start.

"Very good, team. You did pretty well on this exercise. Remember to practice it often, as it can help in both increasing your chakra control and expand your chakra reserves." Kakashi said proudly, giving one of his eye-smiles at his team, who each looked proud of their accomplishments.

"Now, before we begin your ninjutsu training, I'm going to need to know your elemental affinities." Kakashi explained, while producing three slips of paper.

"Uh, Kakashi-sensei, how is paper going to help us learn something like our Elemental Affinities?" Naruto asked curiously.

Kakashi just chuckled. "It's not just ordinary paper, Naruto. It's made from special trees that react to chakra, and give different responses depending on the affinity of the chakra." The jounin explained, before handing each of the genin a slip.

"Now, if it splits in two, you have a wind affinity, If it crumbles, you have earth, if it burns, that's fire, if it soaks, it means you have water, and if it crumples up, that means you have lightning." Kakashi said, before signaling for each of the genin to channel some chakra into their papers.

Sasuke's was the first to show results. Half of his paper ignited, while the other half crumpled up. Sakura's was next, as it disintegrated. And finally, Naruto's split in two, but not before giving off a brilliant light that gave off a good amount of warmth.

Kakashi blinked, surprised that two of his genin had gotten two affinities so early in their careers, although he didn't know what the light for Naruto meant. "Okay, now I have a better grasp on what to teach you three. Sasuke, you're like me since you have Fire and Lightning. Sakura, you have Earth, and Naruto, you have Wind, and... If I'd have to venture a guess, Sunlight." The three genin each held a bit of pride in learning their elemental affinities. At this point, Haku chose to speak up.

"You would be correct, Kakashi-san." She said, offering a soft smile. Kakashi looked over to the vampiress, before shrugging.

"Okay, good to know I was right. However, I doubt I can teach him anything for that, nor do I know anyone who could either..." Just as Kakashi said that, a familiar yellow ball appeared in the middle of their gathering, before unrolling to reveal Otenko.

"Allow me to take care of handling Naruto's sunlight affinity, Kakashi-san." Both Sakura and Sasuke jumped in surprise at the sudden appearance of the Sun Terrenial, while Kakashi just eye-smiled.

"Ah, you must be Otenko. Naruto told us about your aid in his awakening. It's nice to meet you." Kakashi said, while Zabuza just nodded in the spirit's direction.

"Kakashi-san, if I may, there's something I need to teach Naruto before he can learn anything else..." The cycloptic-jounin nodded in understanding. There was no real room for argument, considering his Fuuton jutsu arsenal was somewhat lacking.

"Alright. I'll let you teach him what you need to, just so long as you promise to bring him back." Giving a nod, Otenko hovered over in the direction of the forest, and gestured for Naruto to follow. Blinking before shrugging, said blond did so, while Haku chose to follow him. She was curious as to what he was going to be doing, after all.

* * *

A few minutes later, in a certain forest clearing...

* * *

The trio finally came to a stop when they reached the very clearing that Naruto and Haku had first met in. Naruto blinked in surprise when he noticed the strange seals and symbols on the ground under the grass, and the fact that the coffin that he had summoned to contain Gato was in the middle of them, occasionally rattling violently for several moments before abruptly stopping.

"Uh, Otenko, what are we doing here, and why's that coffin with us?" He asked, as Otenko turned to him.

"Allow me to explain. Simply slaying a Vampire in combat does not mean they are no longer a threat. It just means they must sleep until they regain enough power to resurrect themselves." Naruto groaned. He didn't like what this meant...

"You mean I'm going to have to fight that bastard AGAIN?" He sighed, earning a tick mark from Otenko.

"If you'd let me finish, I was going to tell you that there is a way to stop the resurrection process. That is through a special ritual in which the Vampire is purified to their very core using sunlight." Naruto had the decency to look embarrassed at his interrupting.

"So, how do we perform this ritual?" Naruto asked, tilting his head to the side slightly. Haku—who had taken to sitting in a relatively close tree—also listened in. This would be helpful to know if she was going to follow through with her plan, after all.

Otenko hovered over to one of the circles in the large seal on the ground. "First, you must draw some of your blood, and allow it to drip thrice onto this circle." He started.

Nodding, Naruto walked over to the circle, and nicked his thumb with his teeth, creating a small cut. Holding it over the circle, he allowed three drips to fall onto the ground, causing the seal to begin to glow. Soon, two large plumes of smoke erupted from two of the larger circles on the seal, before two large devices with large, circular mirrors aimed right at the sky appeared.

"This is the PileDriver, Naruto. It is what's needed to carry out the ritual." Otenko said, gesturing to the two machines.

The blond solar boy just nodded. "So what do I do now?" He asked, while Haku—who knew what was coming—adjusted her mantle so it'd shield her from any stray solar power.

"Now, you must use the Gun Del Sol to activate the two parts of the Piledriver." Naruto tilted his head to the side slightly in confusion once more.

"Gun Del Sol...? Do you mean that weird thing I used when I fought Gato?" He asked, as he pulled it from the holster on his right hip.

Otenko nodded the affirmative. "Yes, that is the Gun Del Sol, or Solar Gun if you will. Simply take aim with it, and pull the trigger to fire solar shots at the Pile Driver." Nodding, Naruto did just as he was instructed. Firing three shots at both of the machines, the blond caused them to switch positions so that they were aimed at the coffin, just as the seal began to glow even more.

"Now, stand in the circle your blood was placed in, and shout with me, 'Taiyoh'." Otenko instructed the blond, earning another nod as he moved into position and instinctively held up one hand to the sky. Without further delay, the two yelled out the keyword to start the ritual.

** "TAAAAIYOOOOOH!"**

The entire area seemed to darken, as beams of sunlight fell from the sky and struck the machines, before they erupted forth from the reflector plates and struck the coffin. This had the effect of making it burst open, allowing a large cat-like monster made of a purple miasma to emerge from it.

"Naruto! That's the essence of the vampire! You must keep it from deactivating the Piledriver! Use the Gun Del Sol!" Naruto nodded, a determined look on his face.

"Got it!" He exclaimed, as he rushed in, and began to battle against the cat-like essence that belonged to Gato.

It was a long process, as the Piledriver was only at 50% power... And several times, Naruto had to reactivate one of the machines after keeping the other from getting turned off.

He also suffered several moderate wounds from Gato's essence, but in the end, it was pierced by the sunlight and completely destroyed. No longer able to sustain itself, the essence gave off one last screech of pain, before dissolving.

The moment the process completed, the coffin that contained Gato dispelled—along with the two reflectors of the Piledriver. Naruto allowed himself to fall onto his back, a small smile on his face as he tried to catch his breath.

"I... I did it..." He said proudly, as his healing factor began to kick in, and his wounds began to slowly, but surely, heal up and vanish.

Otenko hovered over to the blond, and gave him a proud smile. "Very well done for your first time, Naruto. You've proven yourself to be a real Solar Boy now. However, the undead and immortals you'll face in the future will be even tougher, both in and out of the Piledriver. So train often and hard to make sure you'll be prepared for that." The spirit said proudly, before rolling up into a ball, and vanishing.

Haku, who had watched the entire thing, jumped down from the tree, and knelt down once she was next to the blond.

"That was amazing, Naruto-kun. I could tell from your blood that you had great potential!" She exclaimed cheerfully, as she pulled him into a hug, unknowingly pressing his head between her breasts. This caused the blond to blush heavily.

So, with Gato finally taken care of, and Naruto now knowing how to use the Gun Del Sol and Piledriver in unison, our Solar Boy takes his first step towards greatness. However, the path will be long, treacherous, and filled with dangers. There will be good times, and there will be bad times... But Naruto knew that as long as he stayed true to himself, and worked hard... Things would work out for the best in the end.

As Otenko says, "The Sun will Rise Tomorrow!"

* * *

Second Sun: "Taiyou! Piledriver Revived!"... COMPLETE!

* * *

**A/N: Whew, another revision done! Sorry this one took a while. I've decided to change Naruto's pairings around a bit, and reduce the number of girls paired with him. Better a small harem that's written well than a big harem that's written poorly, after all.**

**1-Meh, I changed things up a bit. Mostly just the name, really. Still, if any of you thought of the Curse Seal, that's exactly what I was aiming for.**


	3. Chapter 3

Solar Fox

A Naruto/Boktai/Lunar Knights Crossover Fic

**A/N: Okay, I'm surprised at how easily this story is flowing for me. Sick or not, this is a real rarity. I usually have a 'cooldown' period between each time I write a chapter for one of my fics. Anyways, here's chapter 3 of Solar Fox. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Boktai, or Lunar Knights. They all belong to their respective owners. I am not making any profit off of this piece of fanfiction. It is strictly just for fun and enjoyment.

* * *

**

Third Sun: The Sun Rises Again! Return to Konoha!

* * *

Several days had passed since the Naruto had learned how to use the Piledriver, and had purfied the vampire known as Gato, and things in Nami no Kuni had been going by relatively peacefully, the only disturbances being when Naruto and Sasuke decided to have a 'friendly' spar to see who had improved the most. So far, every time had resulted in a draw, yet neither side had earned any serious injuries that lasted long. Apparently, along with learning of his heritage as a Solar Boy, Naruto had learned a Sol spell known as "Healing". He had tried accessing the other spells his ancestor Django knew, but to no avail.

As for the rest of Team Seven, and the duo from Kiri, Kakashi had taken to helping in the bridge's construction, along with the genin, in order for them to be able to return home sooner. Sakura, however, often spent most of the time fawning over Sasuke, as per usual. Zabuza had taken up guarding the bridge builders from any remaining mercenaries that hadn't been with Gato during the battle on the bridge, and Haku had opted to help out Naruto with his training sessions, seeing as how Wind was one of the elements she could use in order to make her Hyouton abilities.

Jutsu-wise, all three genin had grown considerably. Naruto had learned **Fuuton:Daitoppa**, **Fuuton: Reppushou**, and the **Fuuton: Kazekiri**. Sasuke had learned the **Katon: Kasumi Endu**, **Katon: Houenka**, and the **Katon: Hibashiri**. Sakura was now on her way to becoming the medic of the team, as Kakashi had taught her the only Medical Ninjutsu he knew, the **Shousen Jutsu**, along with the **Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu**.

Finally, the day of the bridge's completion arrived, and Team Seven were being seen off by almost the entire village. "I think I should stay here, Kakashi. This place has been through much of the same problems as Kiri has, and I'd like to prevent that from it ever happening again." Zabuza said, adjusting Kubikiri Houchou, which was strapped to his back. Kakashi nodded in response. "I understand completely. Though, I don't think your apprentice is going to be happy with being seperated from one of my students." Kakashi said, half-jokingly. Zabuza just smirked. "Bah, forget all that apprentice crap. Haku's been like a daughter to me. Which is why..." He gestured for Haku to come over to him, which she did, smiling shyly as she knew what her father-figure was planning. "I'd like for you to take her to Konoha with you. She'd have a better life there than with me, which is more than I can ask for. Not to mention she'll be happy to be with the blond gaki. Plus, she's not in the Bingo Book, so you shouldn't have too much trouble getting her accepted into your village's forces."

Naruto blinked in surprise upon hearing this, and Kakashi remained silent for a moment, before giving one of his eye-smiles, and nodding. "Alright then. I'll do all that I can to make sure that she's accepted. And I'm sure Naruto will as well." Said blond nodded, a foxy grin on his face. Said gesture made the young Ice-Vampiress blush a bit, before she latched her arms around the blond's left. "Please take good care of me, Naruto-kun." She said, smiling at the blond. The happy moment was ruined, however, when the sound of sniffling could be heard. Everyone looked for the source, and found it in Inari, Tsunami's son, who was walking towards the blond. "Naruto-nii... Promise you'll come back to visit us some day...?" The young boy asked, tears forming in the corners of his eyes as he was afraid his new brother-figure wouldn't come back. Naruto just placed his free hand on Inari's shoulder, and grinned. "Sure thing, Inari! I'll definitely come back to visit!"

Sasuke and Sakura remained silent as they watched the scene unfold before them. They couldn't help but smile upon seeing the brotherly-friendship that had formed between Naruto and Inari. "Seems like the dobe's earned this village's respect. I guess we can't really call him a 'dobe' anymore, either." Sakura looked on in surprise as Sasuke gave a bit of praise to the blond, before nodding in agreement. "Yeah, I guess so..." She muttered, a bit jealous that she wasn't getting praise from her 'precious Sasuke-kun'.

Soon, everyone had said their goodbyes, and Team Seven, plus Haku,. Had started on the way back to Konohagakure no Sato. It was quiet among the villagers of Nami no Kuni, until Tazuna broke the ice. "You know, we haven't given the bridge a name yet." He mentioned, causing his family to blink in surprise. "Yeah, you're right. What do you think we should name it, father?" Tsunami asked, while Tazuna just smiled a bit, and was about to speak, when Inari took the words right out of his mouth. "I've got an idea. How about the 'Great Naruto Bridge'?" Almost every villager cheered in agreement. "Alright then. From now on, this bridge will be known as the 'Great Naruto Bridge'." Tazuna said, deciding against arguing that he was going to say that first...

* * *

On the Road back to Konoha...

* * *

Things were awkwardly quiet for Team Seven. Kakashi was reading his copy of Icha Icha Paradise again, Sakura was shooting occasional glares at Haku, thinking that her liking of Naruto was all just some ploy to get her Sasuke-kun, Sasuke was simply enjoying the fact that the fangirl of the team was actually being quiet for once, and Naruto and Haku were quietly conversing. They had no real topics in mind, they just chose to discuss whatever they felt like. The walk back to Konoha continued on like this, until Kakashi snapped his book shut, and spoke up. "Alright, team. Let's take a break. I've got something I wish to discuss with all of you." The three genin plus Haku blinked in surprise, before sharing a look, and gathering around their sensei.

Once he was sure all of them were paying attention, Kakashi began to speak again. "Okay. Now, all of you, let me start by saying that I am very proud of how you handled your first high-ranking mission. You surpassed my expectations, so I've decided to teach each of you one special ninjutsu, for doing so well, and to make sure that if you ever find yourselves fighting another strong opponent like you did in Nami no Kuni, you'll have a better chance at surviving, and possibly coming out victorious." He explained, causing his three students to almost immediately perk up. "However, these jutsu will be incredibly difficult, and I doubt you'll be able to master them like you were able to the ones I taught you in Nami." Much to his surprise, Naruto, Sasuke, and even Sakura, didn't show any signs of disappointment. In fact, it seemed like they were all determined. 'Hm... Maybe this mission did open their eyes to what needs to be done for them to become great shinobi...' He thought proudly. However, he was wrong in Sakura's case. 'If I can learn the jutsu Kakashi-sensei teaches me quick enough, maybe I'll earn praise from Sasuke-kun! And maybe even a date!! Bring it on, Shannaro!!'

Forming a cross-shaped handseal, the cycloptic jounin created two **Kage Bunshin**, before having them take Sakura and Sasuke into seperate nearby clearings, leaving only him, Naruto, and Haku. Sighing, Kakashi braced himself for what he was about to do. "Okay, Naruto. Before we begin, there's something I need to inform you of..." He said calmly, but the blond could hear the trepidation in his voice. Naruto blinked and tilted his head to the side slightly in confusion. "What is it, Kakashi-sensei?" He asked, wondering what would cause such feelings for his teacher.

"Naruto... I happen to know who your parents were." Naruto's eyes widened in shock at this statement, while Haku just watched the scene unfold, curiosity getting the better of her. "Your father was a great man, and he loved you very much, as did your mother. I want you to promise me that you'll never doubt that before I tell you who they were." Naruto remained silent for a bit, before smiling and nodding. "I promise." Kakashi gave him an eye-smile, before continuing. "Naruto, your mother was Uzumaki Kushina. She was a beautiful young woman with vibrant red hair, and emerald green eyes. She was compassionate, kind, and not afraid to fight for what she believed in. She also had quite an attitude towards some people, and had a ramen addiction that could rival yours." Naruto chuckled slightly on hearing that. 'So that's where I get some of my habits from...' He thought fondly, as he pictured his mother in his mind, before he was brought back to reality by Kakashi continuing on.

"Naruto, your father was a shinobi. A very powerful one. He had many enemies outside the village, so he gave you your mother's maiden name to protect you. He was an expert with seals, to the point where his skills rivaled, if they didn't surpass, those of Jiraiya-sama's. His skills on the battlefield had even earned him a title that struck great fear into the hearts of all who opposed him or Konoha. He was also my jounin sensei." If Naruto had been sitting down right then, he would have been on the edge of his seat. "Who.... Who was he, Kakashi-sensei...?" Naruto asked. Taking a deep breath, Kakashi looked the blond right in the eyes, before dropping the bomb. "Naruto.... He was known as Konoha's Kiroi Senkou. His name was Namikaze Minato, and he was the Yondaime Hokage, the very person who sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsune into you."

To say Naruto was shocked beyond belief was an understatement. 'My... My father is the Yondaime...?!' Tears began to form in the corners of his eyes, as he realized what this meant. "Kakashi-sensei... If he was really my father... Why... Why did he seal the damn fox in me?! Why did he condemn me to the life I've lived?!" Naruto yelled, his tears now beginning to fall. Kakashi sighed, and placed a hand gently on the blond's shoulder. "Naruto... If you were in his shoes, would you force this burden onto anyone else's child but your own? He trusted you above everything to be able to handle the Kyuubi, and wanted you to be seen as a hero for keeping the fox from destroying the village..." He ezplained, causing the blond to stop, and look down at the ground in thought, his tears still falling, dripping to the ground from his cheeks. "I... I see.... I think I understand..." He said softly, earning an eye-smile from Kakashi, while Haku just wrapped her arms around the blond and began to gently run her hand through his hair in a comforting gesture.

It had taken a few minutes, but Naruto finally stopped crying over the new information he had been presented with, and now stood beside Haku in front of Kakashi, determination clear in his eyes as he readied himself to learn the Jutsu Kakashi was going to teach him. "Now, the reason I told you all this is because the technique I'm going to teach you is one of the jutsu that made your father famous. It's an incredibly powerful jutsu that requires no handseals, but a great amount of both chakra and control. It's name... Is the **Rasengan**."

* * *

With Kakashi Clone A and Sasuke...

* * *

The pair had quickly reached a clearing in the forest, and were now standing opposite of each other. Sasuke had a smirk on his face, as he prepared himself to learn the jutsu about to be presented to him, only to blink at Kakashi's next words. "Sasuke... Tell me, what do you consider most important to you?" He asked, earning an almost immediate response from the Uchiha. "That's simple. Power is the most important. It's what I need to be able to avenge my clan." Kakashi closed his one visible eye upon hearing this, before sighing. "Well, then, Sasuke. I'm afraid I won't be able to teach you this Jutsu." This caused the black-haired genin to glare at the clone of his Teacher. "What?! Why not?!" The clone returned the glare with one of it's own. "You don't get it, do you? What have I been telling you and your teammates since the day we officially became a team?" He snapped, causing Sasuke to flinch slightly, before he replied. "Well, Teamwork... But others will just hold me back!" Before he could even blink, he was face first in the dirt, courtesy of a downwards hook from Kakashi. "You fool!" He growled out, getting frustrated with his student's attitude.

"Sasuke, you've got it backwards. Others will not hold you back. They can help you achieve your goals! After all, did you not have a slightly easier time fighting Haku when you and Sakura were working together?" He asked, regaining his composure, as Sasuke pushed himself up, and spit out some gravel. "Well, yes... I did..." Kakashi continued on. "And haven't you noticed that when you were sparring and training with Naruto, you made more progress than you have when you train alone?" Byy now, Sasuke was standing again, and looking at the ground, a bit of shame clear in his expression. "Yeah... I did notice..." Kakashi gave an eye-smile upon hearing that. "Good. There's hope for you yet, Sasuke. You see, if you live your life as a lone Avenger, you will never be able to truly grow as a Shinobi and a person. It's your ties with others that can make you stronger, it's the bonds you share that make you a better person." Kakashi spoke firmly, as Sasuke listened carefully. "I... I think I understand now... I shouldn't dedicate my life to killing Itachi... But instead, enjoy my life when I can, and fight for those I consider dear..." The young Uchiha said, earning a pat on the shoulder from Kakashi. "Very good, Sasuke. You're now on the right track to becoming a great Shinobi, and you have earned the right to learn the jutsu I planned on teaching you."

Sasuke's eyes widened, before he looked up to Kakashi, and gave a small smile. "So, what is this jutsu?" He asked, while Kakashi stepped back a bit. "It's a my original technique, one I invented while under the tutelage of my jounin sensei, and have perfected over the years. It's an A-Rank Assassination Jutsu that has helped me win many battles, and protect my comrades... It is known as The **Chidori**."

* * *

Three Hours Later, back on the Main Road to Konoha...

* * *

The three Genin, along with the two Kakashi clones that had accompanied Sasuke and Sakura, met up back on the main road leading back to Konoha, Sakura and Sasuke looked a bit worn out and worse for wear, but expressions of pride could be found on their faces. Naruto, however, looked like he could keep going strong, which baffled Kakashi and the others. Naruto, however, was oblivious to the time, and was continuing on with trying to master the **Rasengan**. After a few minutes of watching in morbid fascination, Kakashi decided to voice the question on everyone's mind. "Uh, Naruto. Mind telling us all how you're still able to train even after this long...?" Naruto paused, and looked over to Kakashi, tilting his head to the side slightly in confusion. "Nani? How long have I been going at this for?" He asked, earning a sweatdrop from everyone present except for Haku, who just giggled. "It's been just a little over three hours now." At this, Naruto whistled a bit. "Damn. I guess I've gotten back one of my old habits... Though normally, I'm more tired than I am right now at this point..." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this. "'Old habit'? What are you talking about?" Naruto just grinned sheepishly before replying. "Ah, back in the Academy, whenever I could, I'd be training myself for long periods of time, usually with either the **Bunshin no Jutsu** or physical training. I'd often go so far that I'd end up in the hospital for the night..." This earned yet another sweatdrop from everyone, except from Haku, who just blushed heavily at the implications of how much Stamina the blond had.

"Well then... Naruto, you can continue training as we head back to Konoha." Kakashi said, earning a nod from the blond, before all five of them resumed their trek back to Konoha. About halfway there, Naruto finally gave his attempts at learning the **Rasengan** a rest, and went back to idly chatting with Haku. Much to the pair's surprise, Sasuke joined in the conversation, and didn't even once mention anything about getting revenge. Sakura was baffled at the sudden change in her crush's behavior, but accepted it as a good thing. After all, if her Sasuke-kun would be civil and kind to the 'dobe', then she could only imagine how he would act towards her! Blood began to trickle from her nose, as a perverse giggle escaped her lips, causing Kakashi to cautiously step back. 'It's never a good sign when a fangirl does things like that... Sasuke, I pray that you never end up getting cornered by her...' The cycloptic jounin thought.

* * *

Later, At the North Gate of Konohagakure no Sato...

* * *

It had taken a little under two hours, but Team Seven, plus Haku, had finally made it back to Konoha. Just as they reached the gates, they were stopped by one of the chuunin on guard duty. "Halt! State your name and business with Konoha!" The chuunin demanded, following the standard protocol for those coming into the village. "Hatake Kakshi, returning from a mission with Team 7, and a young woman who would like to become a shinobi of our village." Kakashi replied, while handing the Chuunin the necessary forms of identification. Flipping through the papers, the chuunin nodded and handed them back to Kakashi, before the group continued on their way to the Hokage's tower.

Once they had arrived at their destination, they were greeted by the sight of the Sandaime Hokage struggling yet again with finishing the devil known as paperwork. He failed to notice the team until Kakashi finally cleared his throat to get the Hokage's attention. Looking up from his desk, Sarutobi Hiruzen gave the team a warm smile, and gestured for them to sit down in the chairs set out in front of his desk. "Ah, Kakashi, I see you've returned from your mission. I got the report you sent with a summon yesterday saying that it was a success." Kakashi nodded the affirmative at the statement. "Hai, Hokage-sama. However, I'm afraid that I failed to mention that the mission was upgraded to an A-Rank along the way..." This caused the Kage's blood to run cold, as his gaze hardened. "I'm sorry, I must have misheard you. Did you just say that the mission was upgraded to an A-Rank?" He asked, a serious expression on his face. Kakashi gulped as he felt the beginnings of killing intent leak from the kage, before nodding again. "Hai, Hokage-sama. That is what I said." The Sandaime sighed, before pulling out his pipe, lighting it, and taking a puff, before he looked back to the team. "Please explain this to me Kakashi."

And so, Kakashi explained everything that happened during the mission, from the encounter with the Onikyoudai, to the battle at the bridge with Zabuza and Haku, and finishing up with the assault against Gato's forces. The Sandaime pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes as he tried to fight off the oncoming headache. 'I'm getting too old for this shit...' He thought, before something occurred to him. "... Kakashi, would you mind telling me where Naruto is, and who the young lady with your team is?" He asked, his serious expression faltering a bit with worry for the one he considered a second grandson. "Ojii-san!" Naruto exclaimed, as he stood up, annoyance clear on his face. "I know I've changed a bit, but you should still be able to recognize me!" The Hokage blinked, before gaping at the blond. "M-Minato...?!" It was Naruto's turn to blink in confusion, before he looked behind him to the protaits of the kages, and realized something. He grinned sheepishly, and scratched the back of his head. "Ah, yeah... I guess I do kinda' look like my old man now..." He said, forgetting that Kakashi had left out the part where he revealed his parentage, earning a facepalm from said jounin.

The Sandaime blinked, before sighing. "Judging from what you just said, I assume Kakashi told you about your parents, am I right...?" He asked, dreading the amount of paperwork and shit with the council this would bring up. Naruto nodded the affirmative at this. "Yeah, he told me. And don't worry. I understand why you didn't tell me. Kakashi-sensei explained to me how my old man had enemies that would be out for my head to get revenge." The Sandaime sighed, but smiled at how his favorite blond was taking it. "Very well then, tomorrow I'll hold a council meeting to discuss giving you your inheritance. Now, I'll ask again, who is the young lady with you?"

Haku stood up, and bowed a bit, before giving the Sandaime a kind smile. "My name is Haku. I'd like to join your village's shinobi force." The Sandaime nodded, before looking to Kakashi. "I assume you are vouching for her skills?" Kakashi nodded in return. "Yes. She was Zabuza's apprentice, and is a wielder of the Hyouton kekkei genkai." Sarutobi nodded in acknowledgment, before something occurred to him. "Kakashi, I'm afraid I'm a bit leery of letting her join Konoha. You know what the Council will try to do once they learn of her..." Kakashi sighed at this. "Ah, yes... That is a problem..." Naruto picked that moment to throw his two cents in. "What are you talking about? What's the council going to do to Haku-chan?" He asked, earning a blush from the ice maiden at the endearment. Kakashi looked to his blond student with a solemn expression. "What Hokage-sama is talking about is that the Council doesn't like to leave those with Kekkei Genkai alone. Odds are, they'll do everything they can to turn her into breeding stock."

Needless to say, the genin and Haku were shocked by this information. However, Naruto was the first to snap out of it, and let his anger show. He slammed a fist down on the Kage's desk. "Jiji! You can't let them do that! I refuse to let one of my precious people be forced into that kind of situation!!" He exclaimed, as Haku gave a small smile at the blond's actions. 'I think he may really be the one for me...' She thought as she watched Naruto stand up for her. The Sandaime Hokage sighed, before an idea came to him. 'Hm.... This may go against my better judgement, but it's the best solution I can think of... I just hope _he_ doesn't find out. Last thing we need is Naruto killing off one of our best...'

Clearing his throat, the Sandaime looked at the blond sternly. "Naruto-kun. You really care for this young woman, don't you?" He asked, earning a nod from the blond. "Of course I care for her!" The Sandaime nodded, before continuing. " Would you do anything to protect her? Would you ever take advantage of her?" Kakashi almost immediately caught onto what the Hokage was about to pull at this point, but chose not to say anything. "I'll definitely protect Haku-chan, and I'd never take advantage of her! I'll do everything in my power to make sure she's happy, and not used by the council, dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed, determination clear in both his tone of voice and expression. The Sandaime smiled softly, before gesturing for Haku to approach him. Leaning over, the aged kage began to whisper what he was planning into her ear, earning several nods and a blush from the young vampiress.

"Alright then...." The Sandaime began, after clearing his throat and pulling out a special document from his desk. "By the power invested in me as the Hokage... I officially declare that Haku becomes a vassal of the Namikaze-Uzumaki clan, and an official kunoichi of Konohagakure no Sato. All you two need to do is sign here to make it final." Haku was the first to sign, since she knew what she was getting into, followed by Naruto who was happy for his precious person, but confused about one thing as he signed. "Ne, jiji... What's a vassal?" Almost everyone sweatdropped at the blond's question. "It basically means from now on, I'm your servant for life, Naruto-kun." Haku explained, a shy smile on her face. Naruto blinked once, before doing a double take. He blinked twice, and made sure his ears weren't plugged. And on the third blink... He promptly fainted from the shock.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Nami No Kuni...

* * *

Zabuza was helping several of the villagers rebuild their houses that had fallen into disrepair during Gato's reign, when suddenly, he felt an incredibly odd urge... "All of a sudden, I feel like kicking that blond gaki's ass from Konoha to Suna and back..." He muttered, before shrugging it off as nothing important, and resuming his work.

* * *

Several minutes later, back in the Hokage's office....

* * *

Naruto's eyes finally began to slowly open, as he recovered from the shock-induced fainting spell. He felt that several gazes were locked onto him, and looked around to confirm that, indeed, everyone's gaze was on him. Pushing himself up into a sitting position, Naruto looked up to the Sandaime before speaking. "You've gotta' be shitting me about this, Jiji..." The Hokage just shook his head, and smiled slightly. "I'm afraid I shit you not, Naruto-kun. You're officially Haku's master. However, keep in mind, as long as she stays that way, she cannot be touched by the Council, and you get a start at building up your own clan. Not to mention, Haku was the first to sign, and therefore, the first to agree to it." Naruto blinked, before looking over to the vampiress. "Haku-chan.... Are you really okay with this...?" He asked, concern clear in his voice. It was all Haku could do not to practically kiss the boy to death out of appreciation. "Hai, I am sure, Naruto-kun. As long as it's to you, I do not mind being a vassal." This earned a rather impressive blush from the blond that could make even Hinata jealous.

It was then that something occurred to the Sandaime. "Ah, Naruto... You're a Solar Boy now, correct?" The aged kage asked, earning a nod in response from the blond. "Alright, then I suppose I can give you something from your parents right now, seeing as it'll be better off in use by you now." With that said, the Hokage stood up from his desk, and walked past the group, over to the portrait of the Yondaime, before lifting it off the wall, revealing a safe with a seal engraved on the door. "Naruto-kun. Come here, and swipe a bit of blood across this seal here." Tilting his head to the side slightly in confusion, Naruto walked up to the safe, and nipped the tip of his thumb, drawing a small amount of blood, before he swiped it across the seal. This caused the entire safe to glow briefly, before it expanded into the size of a vault, and opened up. Inside were naught but three objects. The first was the hilt of a western-style sword. Imbedded in the center of the guard was a golden gem, and the handle itself was just silver with a black grip. The next of the objects was a gauntlet. Several seals could be found embedded into the linings. And finally, the last of the objects was actually a pair of Solar Guns that looked somewhat like the Solar Gun already in Naruto's possession, only the lenses were different, and they were a bit smaller and lighter. It also appeared that their solar batteries were a bit smaller.

"Naruto, these items were left to you by your mother and father. The first is the Solar Sword, which has been passed through your father's family for generations. The second was a gift from your mother: The Sol Del Vice, which will allow you to use various techniques with greater ease. And the last is the Solar Gun model 'Ninja'. It's said to lack power, but have amazing rapid-fire capabilities." The Sandaime explained, as Naruto walked up to each item. At the Solar Sword, he picked it up, and gave the hilt a few test swings, before spinning it between his fingers and pocketing it. When he reached the Sol Del Vice, he quickly put it on his right arm, and found that it didn't hinder his hand movements at all. And finally, he picked up the dual Solar Guns and gave them a once over, before holstering them, and looking towards the hokage. "Thank you, Ojii-san. I'm really happy you're giving these to me." He said honestly, giving the old man one of his rare true smiles.

The Sandaime was about to reply, when Otenko appeared from his yellow ball in between the two. "Naruto, I'm glad you've gained more weapons from your parents. However, something's occurred to me." The Sandaime eyed the talking sunflower-like spirit warily, before he recalled Kakashi's retelling of the events. "Ah, you must be Otenko, am I right?" He asked, earning a nod from the spirit as he turned to face the aged hokage. "Indeed, I am. I'm here to guide Naruto through the path his heritage as a Solar Boy will take him through." He replied, before continuing. "Naruto, I've done some scouting of the village, and it seems that there's surprising amount of Dark Power near here. It's currently latent, but I fear it may be released at any time. We must act with great speed to prevent that from happening." Otenko explained, earning a nod from the blond. "Got it! Sorry, Jiji, but it seems like I need to take care of this source of Dark Power." Naruto said apologetically, before leaving the vault, and looking to Haku. "Haku-chan, I'm going to need your help. Do you feel up for a battle?" The ice-wielding vampiress blinked, before nodding and smiling. "Of course, Naruto-kun." She replied, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. The blond just grinned, before looking back to Otenko. "So, where is this Dark Power coming from?" He asked. Otenko closed his eyes as he expanded his senses. Once he found the source again, he opened his eyes before speaking. "The source is... Below this very tower!"

This caused the Sandaime's eyes to widen in shock, as he knew of only one place that could be under the tower. A solemn look crossed his face as he uttered a single name, one that would prove to be a thorn in our heroes' sides for a long time to come.

"Danzo..."

* * *

Third Sun: "The Sun Rises Again! Return to Konoha!".... COMPLETE!

* * *

**A/N: And that's a wrap! Yet another chapter down. Now, allow me to explain some things that I've done in this chapter. First off, the Jutsu Kakashi taught Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. In canon, they all seem to have an unreasonably limited arsenal of techniques to use. Well, Naruto and Sakura, at least.**

**Second, the interaction between Sasuke and Kakashi: I hate the bastard, I really do. But, that's only because of how he's been used in the manga. Had he not gone all emo and insane, I'm sure he'd be a bit more likable. So, I'm going ahead, and doing a "what-if" thing in this fic.**

**Third, giving Naruto and Sasuke their trademark jutsu this early: Let's face it. Team Seven's strongest points in part 1 are Naruto's Kage Bunshin, Sasuke's Katon Jutsu, and Sakura's... Well, Sakura doesn't really contribute much in part 1. Kakashi has seen this thanks to the battle at the bridge, where the only reason they won was Gato's timing and poor attack planning(After all, a vampire should NOT throw someone closer to the source of their strength!). He knows that there are going to be future battles where such techniques are going to be necessary. However, I'm not letting them master the techniques just yet. They'll only be able to use incomplete versions currently. Besides, they're going to need all the strength they can get for their future enemies...**

**And last, but not least, Naruto's weapons: Why did I give him three weapons all at once? I have a feeling you're thinking Naruto's going to be a Super-Ninja because of this. Well, you're wrong. Currently, he has NO Mastery over the weapons. He hasn't been taught how to use them by Otenko yet! And even with Kage Bunshin training, it will still take quite a while for that to happen.**

**And now, back to the Polls: I wont tell the vote counts until the poll is over, which'll be when I get Chapter 5 or 7 done and posted. Here are all the girls you can vote for:**

**Yugao**

**Mei Terumi**

**Kin Tsuchi**

**Tayuya**

**Hanabi**

**Hinata**

**Any Boktai/Lunar Knights girl**

**Fuuma Sasame**

**Other**

**So, until next time, later!**


	4. Chapter 4

Solar Fox

A Naruto/Boktai/Lunar Knights Crossover fic

**A/N: Okay, I'm back, and with chapter 4 of Solar Fox! I don't really have much to say this time, so let's just get this chapter rolling!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Boktai, or Lunar Knights. They all belong to their respective owners. I am not making any money off of this fic, I am only doing for enjoyment.

* * *

**

Fourth Sun: Charge! Assault against ROOT!

* * *

"Danzo..."

Naruto blinked in confusion as the Sandaime spoke that name, as did everyone aside from Kakashi. "Ne, jiji... Who's Danzo, and why would he be a source of Dark Power?" He asked, as the aged Kage sighed, and pulled off his robes, revealing his battle armor. "Danzo was a shinobi from my generation, and my rival for the position of Sandaime Hokage. He had planned to turn Konoha into a strictly Militaristic village, where he could rule over everyone with an iron fist. After he lost his chance at becoming Hokage, along with one of his arms and one of his eyes, he began to train a group of ANBU that were loyal only to him, and completely lacked emotions thanks to his dangerous training methods... They're known as the Root Division." Needless to say, the genin plus Haku were shocked by this. The Sandaime took their silence as a sign to continue explaining. "I had him disband ROOT after I found him guilty of making dubious deals and alliances behind my back... But it seems I didn't see things through well enough, as he still has some of them in his control..."

It took a few moments for the information to sink in for the younger ones present, giving Otenko the first chance to reply. "I see... That would be a good explanation for the amount of Dark Power that's collected there..." Otenko said, his expression deadly serious. "I'm afraid that sending Naruto alone would be akin to suicide, if these members of ROOT are strong enough to be considered ANBU rank." The Sandaime nodded in agreement. "I know, which is why I shall be going along with him. I can handle Danzo and his ROOT while Naruto can purify the Dark Power." It was at this, that Kakashi stepped up to the Sandaime, a determined look in place of his usual apathetic expression. "Hokage-sama, allow me to come with you. If you're planning on taking on ROOT, you and Naruto are going to need a lot of help. I can also get the other jounin to come to join us quickly with my Summons." He said, earning a nod of approval from the aged kage. "Very well, Kakashi. Send your summons to get Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, Anko, and if you can... _Her_ as well." The Sandaime ordered, causing Kakashi's one visible eye to widen. "Hokage-sama, are you sure you want _her_ to come along?" He asked, afraid of the answer. His fears were confirmed when Hiruzen nodded.

"Yes, Naruto may be able to purify the Dark Power, but he's not experienced in dealing with it. We need someone who can handle such a malevolent force, and assist in the purification." He explained, before Kakashi sighed and nodded. "Very well..." Nipping his thumb through his mask, he placed his palm against the ground. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" He exclaimed, as eight ninken appeared in a plume of smoke. "Okay, everyone. Please, send a message to Gai, Kurenai, Anko, Asuma, and _her_ to come here immediately." Several of the nin-dogs shared looks at the last part of the request, but nodded in acknowledgment nonetheless, before heading off to retrieve said people. It was only a matter of minutes before the three jounin and one tokubetsu jounin appeared in the room via shunshin. The last of the people, a young woman no older than 16, with long raven-black hair tied into a ponytail that went past her waist, and bandages covering her eyes. She stood five and a half feet tall, and had an air of calmness around her. Her outfit consisted of a white top with bandage wrappings restraining her bust, which slightly revealed from the top. She wore a dark violet hakama that was held up by a sash of the same color, which also held a black sword with a silver edge in place, and adorning her feet were a pair of steel toed boots. She said nothing as the others present stared at her, some in confusion, and the others in a mix of concern and fear.

However, she ignored them all... Except for one. She turned to face Naruto, who froze up a bit in surprise. "You..." She said softly, causing the blond to blink in confusion. "Huh...? Me...? Do I know you..?" He asked, confusion clear in his voice. The young woman walked up to him, before leaning down so she was eye level with him. What she did next shocked many of those present, and pissed off Haku: she planted a chaste kiss right on the blond's lips, causing his eyes to widen, and a blush to spread across his face. When she pulled back, she favored him with a soft smile. "I'm glad to be working with you... Naruto-kun." This confused the blond, along with everyone else. "Huh...? How do you know my name...? Just who are you...?" He asked, as the young woman stood up straight and turned around. "Let's just say... We've met a long time ago... And as for who I am... Call me... Lucia(1)."

This caught many of the jounin off guard. Many of them had tried talking with the stoic teen girl, and had gotten virtually nowhere, and yet Naruto just managed to get both her name and a kiss without even doing anything. 'What's going on here...?' Was the prevailing thought on everyone's mind. Lucia then turned to face the Sandaime Hokage, before speaking. "So, we're finally taking on Danzo and his ROOT forces... Am I right?" She asked, earning a surprised nod from the Kage. "Hai... That is the purpose of this mission... I shall take on Danzo, Kakashi and the other jounin will take on ROOT, and..." He was then cut off by Lucia. "Me and Naruto shall take out the Dark Power, right?" She asked, earning yet another nod. "Yes, that's correct. We're going to leave immediately for Danzo's base of operations. Once we're there... Hold nothing back." It was at this point that Sasuke and Sakura chose to throw in their two cents. "What about us, Hokage-sama?" The Uchiha asked, causing everyone to look at him. "Sasuke.... You and Sakura stay here and prevent anyone from getting into the tower. We need to prevent the Dark Power from spreading to innocent people." Kakashi spoke, a serious expression on his face. Both of the Genin wanted to protest, but upon hearing the sternness in their sensei's voice, they chose to silently agree. With that all said and done, Naruto spoke up. "Alright, everyone. Let's go!" And with that, they were gone in a single shunshin...

* * *

Under the Tower... ROOT Base of Operations...

* * *

When the group arrived at the entrance to their destination, an overwhelming feeling could be felt coming from inside. It was actually strong enough to knock Naruto, who was the most sensitive to it thanks to his heritage as a Solar Boy, off his feet and onto his behind. He held up a hand to his mouth, as if he were about to puke. "Dear kami... So much darkness.... This is ridiculous..." He muttered, earning a nod of agreement from Otenko. "Indeed. I'm surprised that this much Dark Power has yet to affect the village at all..." He replied, before he hovered down to the blond, and placed a leaf on his shoulder, causing a faint glow to surround him briefly. Almost immediately, he felt much better, and that he could stand again. "Thanks Otenko... I needed that..." Naruto said gratefully, as he stood up and dusted himself off.

Clearing his throat, the Sandaime spoke up. "Alright, everyone, you all know what you need to do. Meet back here once you've completed your objective." At this, everyone nodded and gave a collective "Hai!", before Naruto took the honor of shooting down the doors to the Base's interior with his Gun Del Sol, also known as the Solar Gun "Knight". And the second it hit the ground, all hell broke loose...

* * *

With Naruto and Lucia...

* * *

The Solar boy and mysterious girl had gone ahead, passing by the opposing ROOT ANBU and Trainees and cutting or shooting down the ones that got in their way. Otenko had gone ahead to see if any traps laid in wait for the pair to fall for them. "Man... I can't help but feel a bit scared and excited about all this..." Naruto said, as he shot down yet another ROOT trainee. "I can understand the scared part, but why are you excited, Naruto?" Lucia asked, as she cleaved another ROOT Agent clean down the middle with her sword, before blasting the body away with a quick **Katon: Endan**. Naruto just smiled slightly, while weaving through a stray **Doton: ****Ganchūsō **from a nearby fight. "I'm excited because if I do this, I'll be a step closer to my dream of becoming Hokage, and I'll be a bit more like my ancestors..." He said wistfully,. Before shooting another Trainee right in the face. Lucia just smiled softly at the young blond's innocence, before something occurred to her. "Naruto, I must ask... How is it that you're taking so well to killing?"

This caused Naruto to pause slightly, before a melancholy expression crossed his features. "Well... A long time ago, when I was in my first year of the Academy... I was walking home, when a mob of drunk villagers decided to play a game of 'Beat the Demon Brat'... It took them a while, but they managed to corner me... What happened next is a bit hazy for me, but I remember clearly seeing a kunai embedded in a man's chest... with my hand gripping the handle..." He sighed at this point. "I went into a deep shock and depression for a while afterwards, until Jiji explained to me that the man I killed was an escaped criminal who was guilty of several murders... He told me that if I hadn't killed him, I'd almost definitely be dead, and he'd be able to hurt and kill more people... I learned that sometimes killing one person is necessary to prevent them from hurting many others..." He said, before hardening his expression, and shooting down one more Trainee.

It was all Lucia could do not to stop and embrace the young Solar Boy for what he had been through, but she managed to restrain herself, and continue on the way. But she paused when she noticed the blond looking at something... It was a strange vehicle with two wheels, similar to a bike, only it was a bit shorter, and a bit longer, as if it were made for higher speeds than normal(2). A small, mischievous grin made it's way onto the blond's face, as he ran over, and hopped onto the bike. Almost immediately, it's engine roared, and he was able to drive it around so Lucia could get on as well. "C'mon! This'll be a lot faster!" The mysterious girl blinked(Although it was hidden by the bandages), before nodding, and climbing on behind the blond. Revving the engine once more, Naruto hit the acceleration, and they were off.

* * *

With the Jounin....

* * *

The sounds of jutsu clashing against jutsu could be heard echoing throughout the area, as each of the Jounin dealt with a group of Root ANBU. Anko, who was making good use of her **Senei'jashu**, was taking down ROOT Agents one by one, whether it be by poisoning or various other means of killing. Asuma, who was taking advantage of his **Katon: Haisekishō**'s wide area of effect, was killing ROOT by the dozen. Kakashi, in the meantime, was locked in a battle of elemental Jutsu against several of the more powerful agents. It was currently a struggle between his **Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu** against a **Doton: Doryuusen**. Kurenai seemed to be having the easiest time of the three, as her Genjutsu prevented the Root from detecting her as she snuck up, and sliced their throats open one by one.

Gai, on the other hand... Had made it into a one-sided competition of who could take down more Root Agents. So far, he counter 42 for Kakashi, and a great 57 for himself. He added another point for himself, as he punched one Root Anbu in the face with enough force to cave in his skull. "Yosh! Let us show these unyouthful fellows our power of YOUTH!!" He exclaimed, as he jumped up, and landed a spinning kick to three more Agents' heads. "**Konoha Dai Senpuu!!**" Kakashi, despite being annoyed with Gai's constant talk about youth, agreed. "Right!" He exclaimed, before performing a quick Kawarimi, and beginning to gather chakra into his right hand as he held it towards the ground. "**Raikiri!!**" He called out, as he rushed at the group of agents with blinding speed, tearing through them one after another with his lightning-encased hand.

The other jounin, plus Anko, agreed as well, and redoubled their efforts, keeping the ROOT agents occupied as the Sandaime made his way to Danzo's chamber... 'Hopefully, our efforts won't be in vain.' Was the main thought on everyone's mind.

* * *

Back With Naruto and Lucia...

* * *

Things were going swimmingly for the blond and the mysterious girl since they had utilized the strange bike. At the speed they were going, they would reach the Dark Power source in no time, and the ROOT ANBU and Trainees could do little about it, as they were either shot or slashed to death for being in the bike's path. After a few minutes of continuous driving and killing, the pair spotted an incoming set of double doors, which, as if it were expecting the pair to arrive, slowly began to open. "That must be where the source of the Dark Power is!" Naruto said, his voice managing to reach over the roar of the engine. Lucia nodded in response. "Get ready to fight, Naruto! Whatever is generating that much power, I'm sure it won't go down easy!" She replied, earning a nod of acknowledgment from the blond. Soon, they zoomed through the doorway, as the doors slammed shut behind them. Make a sharp turn, Naruto put on the brakes, causing the bike to skid to a halt just before it ran into the source of the Dark Power... Which was a large lake of a strange, bubbling, violet liquid. The pair got off the bike, and slowly approached the shore of the lake. "So, this is it, huh...?" Naruto muttered, as he gripped his Gun Del Sol firmly. "Yes... It appears that is the case... But I'm curious... By now we should have encountered some opposition in our attempt to get rid of this..." Lucia replied, a puzzled expression marring her beautiful face.

Naruto was about to suggest they just start the purification, when the bubbling of the lake intensified, and two figures began to rise out from the liqud, taking a great amount of it's power into themselves. The two figures began to take more detailed forms, before changing colors, to match what they were turning into. The first was a tall man, with long black hair and severely pale skin, to the point where it was almost purely white. He had golden, snake-like eyes, and wore a black and brown outfit with a purple rope tied around his waist. The second figure rapidly began to form into a mirror copy of Naruto, however, there were several differences. For one, his hair was more wild. His eyes were crimson, with slit pupils, and his fingernails had lengthened and sharpened into claws. His canines had become enlongated, to the point of resembling fangs, and his whisker marks had become much more pronounced, giving him a more feral appearance. In one of his hands was a black and crimson version of Naruto's Gun Del Sol. His outfit was also a different color, being black and violet with a blue scarf, instead of crimson.

"Kukuku... Seems like we've got some unwelcome visitors..." The snake-like man spoke, his voice sounding similar to a snake's hiss. The Dark Naruto nodded, an arrogant smirk on his face. "Yes... A Solar Boy and a bitch... Doesn't seem like we'll have too much trouble... Ne, Orochimaru..?" The mysterious girl had practically become frozen solid upon seeing the man apparently known as Orochimaru, while Naruto just readied his Gun Del Sol. "Lucia-nee-chan! Snap out of it! This isn't the time to be..." He was cut off with the mysterious girl pulled out her sword, her mouth twisted into a snarl as she charged the Orochimaru clone. "DIE!!!" She roared, as she unleashed a barrage of slashes, which the clone just weaved through with relative ease. "My, my... I see you haven't changed a bit, 'Lucia'... Still as hateful to me as ever, even though I gave you power..." Orochimaru said cockily, as he delivered a kick that sent Lucia careening back to the shore.

Naruto, in the meantime, was staring down the dark version of himself, each one ready to unleash a barrage of shots at the other, but waiting for the other to make the first move. "You know, you don't stand a chance against me, me." The clone said, chuckling darkly. Naruto just glared. "And what makes you think it's not the other way around? If you're a copy of me, I know all of your moves!" Naruto said, only to blink as the clone vanished. "That may be true, but there is a big difference...." The voice of the clone whispered into his ear, causing the blond to freeze up. "I'm far superior to you in every way...!!" With that, the clone, delivered a ferocious punch that sent the blond flying across the room, and into the wall opposite them.

It seemed that the situation has taken a turn for the worst. With Lucia fighting a mysterious man named Orochimaru that she seems to have some past with, and Naruto fighting a dark version of Himself, things do not look good for our heroes... Will they be able to purify the dark power? Will the Sandaime be able to put an end to Danzo and his schemes? Only time will tell...

* * *

Fourth Sun: "Charge! Assault Against ROOT!!".... Complete?

* * *

**A/N: And I'm officially a dick for putting a cliffhanger here! But I had a feeling it'd be appropriate. Anyways, I still don't have much to say, except to ask that you please leave a review, and vote in the poll! Until next time, later!**

**(1)- Lucia: No. This is not a Fem!Lucian. I just chose the name because it seemed fitting, and because I've been reading "Venus Versus Virus" lately... NOR is she an OC. Who is she, really? Take a guess! Though I won't tell you if you're right or not. You'll be sure to find out if you keep reading!  
**

**(2)- The Bike: To those who thought of the Solar Bike: You're absolutely correct! Naruto has now obtained the Solar Bike. Believe me when I say he's going to need it for some future battles...**


	5. Chapter 5

Solar Fox

A Naruto/Boktai/Lunar Knights Crossover Fix

**A/N: Hey, everyone! Sorry about the wait for this chapter! A virus managed to get it's way onto my flash drive, and ended up on the computer that I use at school. The result? I ended up having my flash drive confiscated for a while. Even though I didn't know about the frickin' virus... Anyways, what's done is done, and I have it back now, and it's been cleaned so it's Virus Free, and ready to be used again! So, without any further delay, let's get this chapter rolling!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Boktai, or Lunar Knights. They belong to their respective owners. I am not making any money off of this piece of fanfiction either, this is being made solely for enjoyment.

* * *

**

Fifth Sun: Fight On! Of Sun and Moon!

* * *

The Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, also known as the "God of Shinobi", was normally a patient man. He could take a lot before he finally started to get angry. But there was always one thing that would set him off faster than you could blink, and that was a threat to his home village, Konohagakure No Sato. Anyone who dared to make or pose an immediate threat would be dealt with swiftly and powerfully. Such was the current situation. "I always knew Danzo was an extremist, but I never imagined he'd take it as far as resorting to Dark Power..." The aged Kage said to nobody in particular, as he plowed through the several ROOT Anbu that stood in his path, making sure to leave none alive for Danzo to use.

He could faintly hear the sounds coming from the battle with the Jounin, and he knew that they'd be alright, as they were some of his best Shinobi in the village. However, he could not say the same for Naruto and Lucia. That was the main concern he had for his team on this mission. He knew Naruto was a strong boy, the fact he could endure the village's treatment and still be as cheerful as he was is a testament to that, but the Dark Power was highly concentrated. He feared that the blond wouldn't be able to handle it. As for Lucia, he hardly knew anything about the girl beyond the fact she was capable of dealing with Dark Power, even though she had been staying in the village for a good three years now, so he worried that she might not be strong enough to ensure his adoptive grandson's safety.

However, the aged kage was forced to banish such thoughts to the back of his mind for now, as he finally reached the door leading to Danzo's chambers. Channeling a good amount of chakra into his fist, he punched the iron door, slamming it open. Inside, he could see Danzo in the distance, his back turned to him. "Ah, Sarutobi... I see you've finally decided to pay me a visit... I was wondering how long it'd take you to finally make your stand..." The war hawk spoke, keeping his back turned to the Sandaime, who glared. "I've let you get away with too much for too long now, Danzo... It's time I put an end to your schemes once and for all." He said, while adopting a ready stance.

Danzo just chuckled darkly, before slowly turning around to face the aged kage. "You've gone senile if you think you can stop me now, Sarutobi. The Dark Power has made me much stronger than you could possibly imagine! Not to mention... I've got a certain bloodline on my side..." The Sandaime blinked, before his eyes widened when Danzo removed the cloth covering what should have been a stump of an arm. "No..."

* * *

With Naruto and Lucia...

* * *

Things were not looking good for the pair. As it turns out, the Dark Power clones that had been generated from the lake were very powerful. Lucia was in a stalemate against the Orochimaru clone as they traded blows with their weapons, Lucia with her dark sword, and Orochimaru with his Kusanagi. The only saving grace Lucia had was that the Dark Power couldn't fully replicate the legendary sword's poison. If it could, she was sure she'd be dead by now. Naruto wasn't faring much better, either. No matter what he pulled out, be it **Kage Bunshin**, his Gun Del Sol, or the Solar Sword, which he finally figured out how to activate, the dark copy of himself would match it, and eventually overpower him, forcing him to attempt another means of attack. The two were currently in a deadlock with their respective swords, with the blond struggling to just keep the ground he had. "I'm surprised you've managed to last this long, me... I thought for sure that you'd be dead by now." The dark clone taunted, earning a smirk from the real Naruto. "Yeah, well, you should know that it'll take a lot more than just a faker to bring me down...!" He retorted, before the dark copy just snorted and put more strength into his sword arm, causing the real blond to be forced to his knees, before he was sent rolling back from the force.

"Kukuku... You're as persistant as ever, 'Lucia'-chan... I admire that... Why don't you come back to me...? I'll give you the power you need..." The Orochimaru clone spoke, holding out his free hand to Lucia, who was a short distance away, trying to heal some of her wounds obtained from the sword battle with the snake-like man's clone. "Take that offer... And fuck yourself with it!" She snarled, before finishing up her self-treatment, and rushing the clone again, slashing wildly. Orochimaru just chuckled, as he parried and blocked each and every slash.

The fight continued on like this for both sides, with neither Lucia or Naruto gaining an advantage over their opponents, and soon, the pair found themselves backed up against a wall. "Looks like..." "... This is the end for you two." Orochimaru began, while the Dark Naruto finished, each smirking victoriously. The dark clones slowly approached the pair, their weapons ready to deal the killing blows... Only for them to be cut off when a shout of "**Katon: Houenka no Jutsu!**" echoed through the area. The four combatants looked up in the direction the shout came from, only to see three giant, meteor-esque fireballs rapidly approaching. Thinking quickly, Naruto and Lucia jumped away in time. However, the dark clones weren't so lucky, as their shock kept them rooted in place. The minute the fireballs impacted the clones, they forcefully exploded, sending a powerful shockwave in every direction. Naruto and Lucia managed to keep their ground by using chakra to remain standing, before they began to look around for the source of the surprise attack. It was Naruto who found the source, and surprise could be seen clearly in his expression.

"Sasuke!"

* * *

Back with the Sandaime and Danzo...

* * *

What Danzo had revealed was no ordinary limb. It was an arm that had dozens of Sharingan Eyes implanted into it. Hiruzen couldn't help but feel a bit sickened by this. "So, this must be one of the reasons you went behind my back and had the Uchiha Clan slain..." He spoke, saying it more as a statement than a question. The war hawk's expression remained impassive. "You would be correct, Sarutobi. In exchange for keeping some for himself to experiment on... Orochimaru granted me this powerful new weapon." He stated calmly, as he warmed up a bit, preparing himself for the imminent battle.

"I always knew you were a sick man, Danzo... I just never imagined your depravity would go this far... It is time that I put a stop to you and your ambitions!" The Sandaime exclaimed, as he began to flash through a long string of hand seals. "**Katon: Karyū Endan!**" The aged kage exclaimed, as he exhaled a stream of white-hot flames at the war hawk known as Danzo, who quickly Kawarimi'd out of the way, before going through several seals himself. "**Fūton: Shinkūgyoku!**" He called out, before breathing out several dozen small blasts of razor wind at the Sandaime. Acting quickly, the aged kage jumped back, before performing another jutsu. "**Doton: Doryūheki!**" Taking a deep breath, Hiruzen spat out a large amount of chakra-reinforced mud, which almost immediately rose up, forming a protective wall which protected him from the incoming blasts of wind.

The two aged shinobi continued their battle in this manner, exchanging jutsu after jutsu, niether one losing a single inch of ground. Truly, this was a battle for the ages. However, The Sandaime finally got a break when the War Hawk slipped slightly thanks to the leftover mud from his Doryuheki, causing his guard to drop briefly. Hiruzen didn't waste a single second of this opening, and quickly pulled out a kunai. With a yell, he thrust the kunai into Danzo's chest, right where his heart was, and watched in morbid satisfaction as his old enemy/rival fell to the ground... Dead. "I am sorry it had to end like this, Danzo... Had you had a different outlook, I am positive we could have made Konoha even stronger..." With that said, the Sandaime Hokage began to walk away, until a voice caused him to freeze in a mix of shock and terror. ".... Where do you think you're going, Sarutobi...?" Slowly turning around, the aged Kage was greeted by the sight of Danzo, standing where he was when the battle started, without even a scratch on him. He looked down to where the war hawk should have been laying on the ground dead, but all he saw was mud covering the floor, and his Kunai.

"What in Kami's name...?" The Sandaime muttered in surprise, before he took note of Danzo's Sharingan arm... And noticed that one of the eyes had closed. "So that's it..." It finally struck him how Danzo was able to output so much chakra, and how he managed to survive the death blow... He recalled a report from Itachi on one of the clan's secrets which he had ordered when the rumors of the Uchiha coup de'tat. It was an ancient technique know as **Izanagi**. Itachi hadn't been able to get all the info on it, but had found out that it's usage would forever close a Sharingan eye, which was required to use the technique... 'It must be capable of allowing the user to escape unnatural deaths...' He grimaced as he reassumed his battle-ready stance, knowing he was now in for one hell of a battle...

* * *

With Naruto, Lucia, and now Sasuke...

* * *

Naruto ran over to his teammate, a confused look on his face. "Sasuke, what're you doing here? Didn't you get ordered to guard the entrance to this area?" The blond asked, earning a nod in response from the Uchiha. "Yeah, I did... But I had a feeling you were in deep trouble, so I came to help out... And it looks like I chose the right time to do so, too..." He said, looking over to the crater left by his jutsu. Lucia watched the two interact from a few feet away, hoping that the Uchiha had gotten lucky and ended the battle for them. "Yeah... I really owe you, Sasuke. If you hadn't gotten here, I'm pretty sure me and Lucia-chan would be dead by now..." The blond said, giving one of his trademark foxy grins. However, the group moment was cut off by a familiar voice. "Kukuku... You honestly didn't think that would be enough to kill us... Did you...?" The voice hissed. The trio looked back to the crater, and sure enough, standing in the center was the Orochimaru clone, and the Dark Naruto, granted, the latter was now missing his left arm, and had a severe burn costing him the use of his right eye. A pissed-off expression was clear on his face.

Looking over to the clone of the snake sannin, the Dark Naruto grunted, before speaking. "Hey, Orochimaru... Think you can take care of finishing these fuckers off? I'm in need of a bit of a recharge and a healing..." The Orochimaru clone closed his eyes in thought for a moment, before nodding. "Yesss... Go on ahead, Naruto... I know that you'll be of value to our cause later on, so there's no use in losing you here..." Smirking, the Dark Naruto turned back to the trio, and gave them the finger, before speaking. "Don't think you've seen the last of me, motherfuckers! I'll be back and I WILL destroy all of you!" With that said, he vanished in a swirl of dark power, leaving the two genin and the mysterious woman to face off against the Orochimaru clone.

"Kukuku... It seems I've got you three all to myself now..." The clone chuckled, before a dark aura began to form around his body. Naruto's eyes widened as he felt the amount of Dark Power in the clone begin to rapidly increase. "This much output...! Lucia, Sasuke, he's about to pull something big, so be ready!" He called to the other two, who nodded the affirmative, before assuming battle-ready stances. What happened next caught everyone off guard. A blinding violet light flooded the entire room, causing the trio to shield their eyes. When the light faded, and they were able to see again, they were greeted by a terrifying sight. Where the snake-sannin's clone once stood was now a gigantic white snake, whose body actually had to move into the lake of Dark Power due to it's size. It's eyes were now a mix of black and amber, and a mix of venom and saliva was dripping from it's fangs.

Naruto was the first to react to this sudden change in their enemy. "What the hell is that...?" He asked, shock evident in his tone of voice. "That... Is his real form, Naruto. While he's in it, he's much stronger than he was before...We're going to have to be very careful if we wish to survive this battle..." Lucia said, readying her sword, while Sasuke just looked at her. "Don't you mean 'win' this battle?" He asked, earning a shake of the head from the mysterious young woman. "I'm afraid that the minute he transformed was the minute this stopped being a battle to win, and started being a battle to survive..."

Both Naruto and Sasuke gulped nervously, before getting ready to fight the monstrosity that was the Orochimaru clone's real form. It was then that a familiar golden sphere appeared before them, and unrolled to reveal Otenko. "I see you three have gotten yourselves into a rather poor situation..." The guardian spirit said, more than asked, as he looked on at their opponent. "Yeah, Otenko-sama. We managed to force one of the dark beings that emerged from the lake to retreat, but this one just increased his power greatly, and I doubt we'll be able to win..." Naruto explained. The sunflower-like spirit just nodded, before a confident expression crossed his face. "Naruto, there may just be some hope for your group yet. Haven't you noticed that you've been quite a bit weaker in here than you are outside in the sunlight?"

Naruto paused, and adopted a thoughtful pose as he recalled the times he was in sunlight, and the time he's spent in the underground. "Yeah... Now that you mention it... I have..." Otenko nodded. "Exactly. That is because your body draws power from the sun itself in it's current stage. You've yet to learn how to effectively store the energy. However, there's no time for you to go outside and try and figure out how to do so." Naruto just sweatdropped. "Yeah, I know that, so why bother bringing it up now?" The blond asked. Otenko just hovered up to the ceiling of the cavern before responding. "It's simple, Naruto. I brought it up because I can do this.... TAIYOOOOOH!" With that yell, Otenko's body began to shine brightly, in a manner that almost perfectly emulated the sun. Almost immediately, Naruto could feel more strength flowing into him. "Whoa...! He's channeling the Sunlight from outside into here!" Naruto exclaimed, grinning. He then heard a loud roar, and looked at the Orochimaru-clone, and was surprised at what he saw. Violet smoke was starting to rise from the lake itself, and from the body of the clone. 'I get it... Dark Power can't stand sunlight! Otenko's channeling is weakening that snake!' Smirking confidently, Naruto pulled out the "Knight", before looking to his two teammates. "Lucia-chan! Sasuke! Now's our chance! While Otenko-sama's channeling the sunlight into here, we can take down that snake!" The young woman and Uchiha looked at the blond in surprise, before nodding, and getting ready to fight once more. The real battle had just begun!

* * *

Back with the Sandaime and Danzo...

* * *

Things were not looking good for the Sandaime Hokage. He was still fighting Danzo, who seemed to have much more stamina and chakra than he should have. Granted, even he could see the beginnings of fatigue in the war hawk, it wasn't happening fast enough. Add to that the fact that each time he landed a blow that would kill the man, he'd 'resurrect' with that accursed **Izanagi**. He had contemplated ending the battle quickly by using the seal the Yondaime invented, the **Shiki Fuuin**, but he was afraid that Danzo would be able to escape that as well, and in the end, he'd die because of it. "It seems you're reaching your limit, Sarutobi..." The war hawk said, confident that he had the battle won.

The Sandaime, however, just spat out a bit of blood, before beginning to form several handseals. "I'm not prepared to die yet, Danzo!" He retorted, as he finished the seals, and slammed a palm to the ground. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" A plume of smoke erupted from where his hand touched the ground, and when it faded, it revealed a large monkey-like creature. "Sarutobi! What have you summoned me for this time?" The ape asked, as the Sandaime looked up, determination clear in his expression. "Please, Enma. Become the Adamantine Nyoi for me... I need to stop that man from destroying the village we've worked so hard to protect!" He pleaded, and after a brief moment, the ape known as Enma nodded. "Very well, Sarutobi." Soon, the ape was engulfed in a cloud of smoke, before a staff shot out of it, and into the aged kage's hands. "Thank you, Enma... Let's get this over with, Danzo!" Giving the staff a few test spins, the Sandaime resumed his battle-stance.

Now, Danzo was a smart man. He knew that if the Sandaime was wielding his legendary Adamantine Nyoi, he wouldn't stand a chance against him. At least, not without a summon of his own. "Very well, Hiruzen. If that is the game you wish to play, then so be it." Going through several seals himself, the war hawk nipped his thumb, before slamming his hand to the ground as well. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" From the resulting cloud of smoke, a masssive creature emerged. It was a gigantic elephantine chimera with tiger-like limbs and bandages wrapped all around its head. The Sandaime immediately recognized what it was. "A Baku... A monster said to devour dreams and nightmares... It's much bigger than what I expected ..." As soon as he identified the summon, the baku opened it's large mouth, before beginning to suck everything in. "You cannot escape the Baku's suction, Sarutobi. Especially if I do this...! **Fūton: Shinkū Renpa!**" With that, he exhaled dozens of wind blades at Hiruzen, which grew in speed and size thanks to the suction from the Baku.

However, the Sandaime was not known as the God of Shinobi for nothing. Thinking quickly, the aged kage took a deep breath, before forming several one-handed seals. "**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!**" He exclaimed, before exhaling a massive fireball of white-hot flames at the Baku's mouth. The wind blades were consumed by the fireball, and the suction only served to increase it's power and size even further, so it came as no surprise when the baku was forced to dispel when the fireball made impact. Danzo began to sweat now... 'This is not good... I've already used up five Sharingan with **Izanagi**... I can't afford to waste them all here when my plans are so close to fruition...' With that, the war hawk sighed, before forming a single seal. "I'm afraid I must retreat for now, Sarutobi... But mark my words, I will be back, and I will have Konoha as my own!" With that said, the war hawk vanished in a plume of smoke.

The Sandaime cursed himself for letting the War Hawk known as Danzo escape, but he knew there was nothing he could do now... 'I should go check on the others...' And with that, the aged kage took off in the direction where he last saw the group closest to his location...

* * *

With Naruto, Lucia, and Sasuke...

* * *

Things had taken a great turn for the trio fighting the Orochimaru clone. With Otenko's sunlight channeling, the clone's power had been reduced greatly, allowing Naruto, Lucia, and Sasuke to actually stand a chance of beating it. Taking his Solar Gun, Knight, Naruto took aim, and fired several solar shots into the snake-monster's eyes, causing it to roar in pain, and open it's mouth wide. "Take it away, Sasuke!" Naruto called out, earning a "I've got it!" in response from the young Uchiha, who jumped into the air, and flung a windmill shuriken into the monster's mouth, with got caught on it's tongue. The Uchiha smirked, as he pinched the wire he had attatched to the shuriken between his teeth, and began to form a series of handseals. "**Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!**" He called out, as he exhaled a massive dragon of fire which traveled along the wire, and right into the Orochimaru-clone's mouth. The result was rather explosive, to say the least, as the area just before it's head bulged out, and the scales began to glow red with the heat given off.

"Lucia, now's your chance!" Naruto yelled over the monster's roars of pain, getting a nod in response from the mysterious young woman, who discretely placed a genjutsu on the two genin to hide what she was about to do. "You can't escape... From my eyes...!" She said, as she reached up, and pulled the bandages down from her right eye, revealing a black iris with three red, intersecting ellipses around the pupil. Lucia's sword was soon engulfed in black flames, before she began to rush towards the monster at high speed, to the point where she appeared to be naught but a blur. In a matter of seconds, she was upon the Orochimaru-clone, slicing off huge chunks of it's scale armor, while leaving scorch marks and numerous high-degree burns on it's exposed flesh, the moment she landed from the attack, she replaced her bandages, and dispelled the flames around her sword.

Naruto smirked as a plan came to mind. "Alright, everyone! Let's finish this!" He exclaimed, as Sasuke, who readied several dozen shuriken, and Lucia, who readied her blade, got behind the blond in a triangle formation. A golden aura of solar energy began to surround the blond, as he holstered the "Knight", and pulled out his Solar Sword, before activating it's blade. "Here we go!" Lucia exclaimed, as she rushed the Orochimaru clone, and drove her sword into the space between it's eyes, actually managing to push it back. After she was sure the head was in position, she kicked off, making sure to bring the sword with her. "Sasuke!" She called out, as the Uchiha genin began to unleash a hail of shuriken, and followed up with a large-scale** Katon: Ryuuka No Jutsu** which forced the snake monster's head up, perfectly exposing it's completely vulnerable neck. "Take it away, Naruto!" He called out. Said blond smirked as he jumped onto the wall, before expelling a large amount of chakra from his feet to propel him at high speeds to the snake monster. "It's... OVER!" He roared, as he rose the Solar Sword above his head, it's blade growing to easily four times it's size, before he brought it to his side, and gave a powerful swing, allowing him to go clear through the Orochimaru clone's body... After all, a head can't obstruct one's path when it's cut off.

The blond landed just before the snake's head struck the ground, violet smoke rising from where it was severed from the body. Just as he was about to finish the Purification, a dark sphere of light rose from the body, as the clone's voice echoed throughout the cavern. "Kukuku... Very well done... I wasn't expecting such power from you three... However... I'm not going to let you go without a farewell gift...!" With that, the body dispelled, as the dark power was burned up by the sunlight, and the dark sphere rushed towards Sasuke. Naruto tried to move to stop it, but unfortunately, he was too low on energy to move right then. Lucia, seeing this, attempted to stop it herself, as she could still move, but it was to no avail. The sphere was too fast, and struck the surprised genin right on the chest. "AAARGH!" He yelled out in pain, as the dark light engulfed him for a moment, before being absorbed into his body. A strange seal appeared in front of him, before cracks began to spread across it, and it shattered.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled out as he struggled to reach the one he considered his best friend, only to fail. The stress of the battle, combined with the exhaustion he felt from using so much energy finally caught up to him, as his body began to feel really heavy. His head hit the ground with a thud as he fell unconscious, the last thing he saw being Lucia running over to him, and Sasuke laying on the ground, out cold from whatever the sphere did to him... 'I have... a really bad feeling about this...'

* * *

Chapter 5: "Fight On! Of Sun and Moon!"...... Complete?

* * *

**A/N: Okay folks, chapter 5 is finally finished! And it's another cliffhanger! What's happened to Sasuke? Just who is Lucia, really? Will Naruto turn out to be right about the situation? Only time will tell, so stay tuned for future chapters of Solar Fox!**

**Now, for some bonuses: If anyone can guess what I based the team attack Naruto, Lucia, and Sasuke used on the Orochimaru clone, I'll be sure to throw in a great mention in the next chapter! Also, if you can guess who Lucia's real identity is, good for you. DON'T send it in a Review! Send your guess to me in a PM!**

**Now, for the current Harem Standing... I've decided to, sadly, narrow down the number of choices you all can make. I'm staying firm on the 7 Girls only, however, there will technically be 8... That's the ONLY thing I'm mentioning. Now, here's the current "In" list.**

**Fem!Haku**

**Lucia & ?**

**Suprise Guest Character (Not an OC, rest assured.)**

**If you want the list for who to vote for, just look back to the chapter it's given in! Well, until next time folks, Later!**


	6. Chapter 6

Solar Fox

A Naruto/Boktai/Lunar Knights Crossover Fic

**A/N: Well, I can honestly say I feel appreciated. I've gotten some really nice reviews out of the few I've gotten for this fic. I can also say I'm surprised that nobody's PM'd me with a guess of who Lucia really is... I mean, really. I've dropped plenty of hints! Anyways...**

**As I mentioned last chapter, anyone who figured out what the reference was would get a mention! Someone DID figure it out! Let's all hear it for a good friend of mine, Rigel!**

**Okay, with that out of the way, let's get this chapter rolling!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Boktai, Lunar Knights, or any other series that comes up here. They all belong to their respective owners. I am not making any money off of this piece of fanfiction, either. This is being made solely for enjoyment.

* * *

**

Sixth Sun: Naruto's Desperation! A Battle Machine Appears!

* * *

Several days had passed since the battle against ROOT, and the purification of the Dark Power they had been harvesting. The entire division of agents loyal to Danzo had been almost completely annihilated, save for one trainee who had yet to become fully loyal to the war hawk. He had long since forgotten his original name, so the Sandaime had dubbed him "Sai". He proved to be rather competent as a Shinobi, despite his age, and was a valuable source of information regarding Danzo. Needless to say, the Sandaime was horrified and enraged at the methods of training the War Hawk had implemented.

Naruto had made a full recovery from the battle against himself and the Orochimaru clone within a day, and had almost immediately immersed himself in his training with Otenko and surprisingly, Lucia as well. Within three days, the blond's skill with his Solar Gun, "Knight", also known as the Gun Del Sol, had increased dramatically. He had finally figured out how to use the Charge Shot consciously. However, the ability to properly Solar Charge and store Solar Energy still evaded him, which proved to be a great handicap for indoor fights, and greatly limited the blond's potential as a Solar Boy.

As for Sasuke... Well, needless to say, the results of the Dark Power attacking him had become evident rather quickly when he was brought in for medical attention. Breasts and a lack of a certain piece of anatomy tended to do that. The doctors had run a series of tests, and even Otenko had joined in, and they had found no traces of Dark Power in his body. In fact, it seemed like a limiter had been removed from the genin's body, which was evident from the physicals the Uchiha had to go through. Her(Formerly His) strength, speed, stamina, and chakra reserves had all apparently increased. When asked about this turn of events, the Uchiha simply stated "I always had a feeling something about me was off... I guess I know what it was now. Either way, I'm still me." Needless to say, Kakashi had been very proud of his student for how she handled the change, and had upped her training as a reward.(The fact he got a real kick out of Naruto accidentally walking in to check on his best friend while she was changing and wound up KO'ed through a nosebleed had also been a plus for him.)

Sakura had taken the Uchiha's change of gender surprisingly well after she had heard Sasuke's reasoning. Of course, that didn't spare the doctor who had first informed her of the change in her teammate/crush from a super-charged punch to his groin. The poor sap was still looking for his left nut. Sakura had also been on the receiving end of special training, courtesy of Kurenai and Anko, who had been rather pissed when they saw the girl's level of skill in the shinobi arts. The pinkette had been unable to get up under her own power after the first day.

As for Haku, who had stayed behind on the mission to stomp out ROOT, she had finally become an official Konoha Shinobi, actually managing to start at the rank of Tokubetsu Jounin. The vampiress took up the responsibility of helping Kakashi in training Team 7. Thanks to her efforts, the team was capable of greatly raising their speed, thanks to Haku's experience in training said attribute. Off the job, Haku resumed hanging around Naruto quite often, much to the ire of Lucia, and surprisingly, Sasuke. She'd occasionally feed off the blond, with his permission of course, to keep up her strength, and was always careful to restrain the turning effect of her bites.

All in all, things had become relatively peaceful for Team 7(Save for an incident where Naruto received a threatening letter from Zabuza explaining just what would happen if he ever hurt Haku... In excruciatingly explicit detail. The blond had turned an very deep shade of green after reading some of the finer points of Zabuza's plans). Of course, all good things have to come to an end, and this time of peace was no exception to that rule. It all began with Kakashi calling a Team Meeting at the usual location...

* * *

At Team 7's Meeting Spot, a local bridge near the park...

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura sighed. It was yet another average day for them. At least, as average as it got after the mission to Nami no Kuni. They'd be the first ones to arrive, and would wait patiently for Kakashi to arrive, along with their blond teammate. The latter would arrive first, usually in a somewhat comical fashion.

"HEADS UP!"

… This being proven when a somewhat charred Naruto came rocketing through the area, before impacting a nearby tree, and slumping to the ground in a heap. Kakashi would then arrive around an hour later, and question the condition of the son of his sensei...

"Katon gone wrong again, Naruto?" The blond shook his head. "No. Detonating Zombies."

And then Naruto would make a quick recovery(With the aid of one of his two spells), before the meeting would get rolling. Of course, there would be times when something would suddenly come up...

"Dammit, there are more of them?" Cue the sounds of a Solar Gun being fired repeatedly, soon followed by more explosions, while Kakashi just watched with a mildly amused expression on his face. They were low level undead, so Naruto would be able to handle them without much problem... 'Unless one of them manages to get past his guard, and detonate like that one...' Cue another explosion, this one sending the blond back into the tree.

Then their Solar Boy teammate would get frustrated, and do something that would pretty much be overkill. For example...

"Dammit, take this! **SUNBURST!**" Thankfully, the rest of team 7 had the insight to have sunglasses ready for said attack, which would generate a miniature artificial sun to burn away the Undead. It almost always worked, the only times where it didn't being when it backfired on the blond.

Then after the situation calmed down, and Naruto recovered from any wounds he sustained in the process, the meeting would then really commence. At this point, it was pretty much an S.O.P. For the team to NOT get involved in the blond's antics, and just let things unfold on their own. It was at this point that Kakashi cleared his throat, getting the attention of his three students.

"Alright, team. Thanks to your recent progress, and your performance on the last two missions... I've decided to enter you three in the Chuunin Exams." The cycloptic jounin said, giving one of his trademark eye-smiles, while handing each of the three genin a slip of paper. "Whether you want to take it is up to you. If you do, fill out that slip of paper, and come to the Academy a week from today. If not... Well, then I'll be sure to have some special training prepared for you while the exams are going on." This caused the three genin to freeze. Sure, they had been taking their training much more seriously lately, and this satisified Kakashi, however, they all knew what he meant by special training. It'd be hellish, and very painful. So it came as no surprise to the jounin when all three of his students suddenly held out completely filled out entrance slips to him.

"Alright, make sure to show up at the Academy at 6 AM sharp one week from today. In the meantime, prepare in any way you see fit. Dismissed!" With that said, Kakashi vanished in a plume of smoke. The three genin shared a look, before each going their seperate ways. They all got along much better than they had at first(Both Naruto and Sasuke had mellowed out quite a bit after their transformations, and Sakura... Well, remained Sakura.), they still enjoyed training seperately.

* * *

With Naruto...

* * *

Our favorite blond was on his way to the usual place he met Lucia and Otenko, which happened to be just outside Training Ground 44, a.k.a. The Forest of Death. He was whistling a merry tune as he went, only to pause when the sounds of a fight reached his ears. He could hear two voices among the sounds of the battle. 'They're both female... And one of them is definitely Lucia's...!' Worrying about his newest precious person, the blond channeled some chakra into his legs, a trick he learned from Lucia to enhance his speed, before dashing in the direction of the battle.

What he saw upon reaching the location of the battle was far from what he was expecting. Lucia, clad in her usual outfit, was leaning against her sword, which was stuck in the ground for support, breathing heavily. She sported multiple wounds on her body, and he outfit was torn in several places(The bandages around her eyes remained miraculously untouched, the blond idly noted). The other combatant, a young woman who appeared to be the same age as Lucia, if not a year or so younger, seemed to be in much better condition. Her outfit consisted of a blue combat-dress like garment with detatched sleeves, a brown leather armor that covered her torso and stomach, and boots that reached up to her mid-thigh. From where he was standing, Naruto could tell that the combat dress had an open back, allowing him to get a view of the strange seal-like mark on her back and on her shoulders. She had emotionless, yet beautiful ice-blue eyes, and long black hair that went past her waist.

He would have admired the mysterious young woman's beauty a bit more, had she aimed on hand in his direction, just as a black wolf-like head surged forth, and tried to take a bite out of him. Thinking quickly, he replaced himself with a log using a **Kawarimi**, before jumping high into the air, so as to get access to more solar energy. The woman looked in his direction, before making a single motion with her arms, causing dozens of spheres, made up of both light and dark energy, to appear and rocket towards him. Pulling out the Gun Del Sol, Naruto neutralized each of the blasts with several dozen shots, before somersaulting in mid air, and with a burst of wind chakra, accelerated his descent as he brought one leg up high for a devastating axe-kick. However, much to his shock, the young woman managed to catch him by the leg, not even budging an inch, and flung him towards the nearby fence.

'Kuh...!' The blond struggled a bit, for he was thrown at a rather high speed, but managed to regain his bearings, and flipped in mid-air, landing on his feet, before spring-boarding off the fence. He readied his solar sword in mid-flight, and slashed the minute he was in range. However, he was caught completely off guard when a rather strong rapier materialized in his path, and blocked his attack, before a large hammer appeared, and struck him full force. His eyes widened in pain, as he met the ground forcefully, actually leaving an impression. He coughed up a bit of blood, while struggling to get up to his feet. However, just as he was about to rise, he found a sword, which he was sure materialized from nowhere like the other weapons, held at his throat. Gulping nervously, the blond looked up at the face of the woman who had trounced him so soundly. Her expression was completely neutral, not a single trace of emotion to be found.

"... You are weak..." She finally spoke, her tone perfectly matching her expression. "It seems it was only a miracle that the dark power here was purified by your hands." She said, before removing the sword from his throat, before turning to face Lucia. "However, I can see that you failed to exterminate all of it." She continued, before walking over to her original opponent, her intent completely clear. Naruto's eyes widened in fear, as he realized what was coming... She was going to kill Lucia. 'Dammit... Body, move...!' He mentally yelled at himself, as he struggled with his mix of fear and fatigue. 'Is this really all I can do...? Am I really not strong enough to even save ONE of my precious people...?' He breated himself, as he watched the young woman materialize a massive blade that exuded holy energy in large amounts. Tears began to form in the corners of his eyes, before time just seemed to... stop. Nothing was moving, not even the gentle breeze had stilled.

**"What is your wish...?"** A voice spoke in his mind. Naruto blinked in surprise, before beginning to look around for the source. "Huh...?" He said dumbly. The voice repeated itself. **"What is your wish?"** It said again. Realizing it was coming from his own mind, the teen paused, before finally responding. "My wish... Is to have the power to protect everyone I care about...! I don't care what I have to do, even if it means going into the darkness...! I just can't afford to lose them!" He said, desperation clear in his voice. The mysterious voice chuckled a bit. **"Good Answer, gaki... I wouldn't expect anything less from HIS son.... Very well... Take this power, and fight! Show them the might of the Solar Tribe!"** The voice roared the last part, before red filled the blond's vision...

* * *

Back in Reality...

* * *

Lucia gave a weak smirk, as she watched the woman who was about to kill her. 'I guess the old man was right... I wouldn't be able to change things...' She thought sadly, before speaking. "Before you kill me... Can I at least get the name of the one who managed to best me in battle?" The young woman paused, before nodding her assent. "... My name is Shanoa." With that, she raised the holy blade high above her head and was about to bring it down... Only to freeze as she felt a massive surge of power from nearby. "!" Both Lucia and Shanoa looked towards the source, and were surprised by what they saw. Naruto was slowly getting to his feet, as his wounds rapidly healed... A crimson aura of chakra roaring to life around him, in a manner not unlike an open flame. He looked up, an expression of pure anger on his face. "RAAAAAAAH!"

There were several noticable changes in the blond, aside from the extreme increase in energy output. His whisker marks had darkened, and become much more pronounced, and his canines had enlongated into fangs. His fingernails had become claws, and the change that drew both women's attention the most were his eyes. What were once deep-blue spheres that held nothing but kindness and warmth, were now crimson red with slitted pupils, showing nothing but hatred, and a desire to kill. He fixed his gaze on Shanoa, as he crossed his arms over his chest. "**I won't let you hurt Lucia-chan...!**" He growled out, before making a wide, sweeping motion with both arms, causing a powerful shockwave to surge forth, actually causing the young woman to skid back a bit despite her materializing a shield that protected the entire front of her body.

When the shield vanished, she noticed that the blond was gone. She looked around for him, only for him to reappear behind her, landing a vicious claw slash that sent her flying towards the fence. "RaaaaAAAH!" Naruto roared, as he got down on all fours, and blurred out of sight again, this time reappearing in Shanoa's flight path. She tried to brace herself for the next attack, but it did little good, as his kick broke past her guard, and sent her high into the air. Jumping up after her, Naruto quickly grabbed her by the ankles, and with a mighty swing, flung her towards the ground, before air-dashing down after her. The ground cratered underneath her body upon impact, and deepened when the blond impacted her body, knocking the breath out of her, and breaking a few ribs in the process, she was sure.

Naruto snarled, and picked her up by her throat, as the crimson chakra gathered around his free hand. Lucia panicked. She knew what he was planning on doing. Finally having recovered enough, she pulled down the bandages from her right eye, revealing the three red, intersecting ellipsis. Utilizing a quick shunshin, she appeared at the blond's side, and forced him to look at her revealed eye. "Sleep!" She whispered, as the ellipsis seemed to rotate. After a few seconds, the effect became apparent, as the rush of power left the blond, and the crimson aura faded. His eyelids drooped, before he let go of Shanoa's neck, and fell into Lucia's arms, out like a light. The young woman could only breath a sigh of relief as she just prevented one of her worst fears coming true...

Shanoa coughed a few times, as she tried to regain her breath. Looking at the blond, she wondered what had caused his sudden surge of power, and the effect it had had on her... 'I shouldn't be able to feel anything... Yet... Seeing his eyes... I think I was honestly afraid...' She thought, puzzled by the development. 'Master Barlowe should hear about this...' Shakily standing up, Shanoa proceeded to leave the area, only to be stopped when Lucia called out to her. "And where do you think you're going...?" She demanded, not bothering to cover her eye back up yet. Not even bothering to turn around, Shanoa spoke. "I am returning to my master's base of operations. But rest assured, we will rethink our attacking you." She said in a monotone voice, before seemingly vanishing from sight.

The mysterious young woman could only sigh, as she slumped to the ground, and cradled the blond's head in her lap. She knew she'd have to replace the bandages soon, as ANBU, and most likely the Hokage as well, would be coming to investigate the source of the surge of power that she could almost guarantee was felt by the entire village. 'I think I'll just wait a bit, first...' She thought, smiling softly as she looked down at the blond, whose features had returned to normal. Gently stroking her whisker-marked cheeks, Lucia could only sigh, as she knew the blond would have many question for her when he woke up...

* * *

Sixth Sun: "Naruto's Desperation! A Battle Machine Appears!"..... Complete!

* * *

**A/N: Well, there's the sixth chapter of Solar Fox! Naruto gets his first taste of the Kyuubi's power, a new girl appears(With unknown motives, to boot), and the Chuunin Exams are fast approaching. How will Naruto deal with the fact he had been trounced so soundly before the Kyuubi's interferance? Who is Shanoa, and what is her reason for attacking Lucia? And who is Lucia, really? All this and more will be revealed, as you stay tuned for future chapters of Solar Fox!**


	7. Chapter 7

Solar Fox

A Naruto/Boktai/Lunar Knights Crossover

**A/N: Well, I've got nothing new to say for this chapter. So let's just get the show on the road!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Boktai, Lunar Knights, or any other series that may come up in this work. They all belong to their respective owners. I am not making any money off of this piece of fanfiction, either. It is being made solely for the enjoyment of myself and others.

* * *

**

Seventh Sun: Shine On! Naruto's Melancholy and the First Test!

* * *

_Numbness... That was the only way he could describe how he felt upon seeing what laid before him. Complete and total numbness. Konoha... was in shambles. Flames roared wildly, as the screams of pain coming from the few survivors echoed throughout the area, before they were abruptly silenced. Bodies littered the ground all around him, all having tried to stop the source of the destruction..._

_ Sasuke... She had put up a brilliant fight, but alas, was one of the first to fall. Her body was charred, having been burnt by a Katon jutsu. The blackening of her skin hid the bruises on her inner thighs, which were a giveaway of what the enemy had done to her before silencing her forever. Sakura was among the next to fall, having laid trap after trap, only for the enemy to plow right through them, and killed her by driving an empowered fist through her skull. Kakashi, having been put into a rage by the deaths of two of his students, fought with all his might to stop the mindless killing and destruction. However, it wasn't enough, as he met his end from a ferocious Fuuton jutsu that tore him limb from limb. All that remained at the sight of the battle was his severed head, it's Sharingan Eye still revealed from under the headband._

_ Haku... The sight of her corpse made him sick to his stomach. The enemy had forced an immense amount of dark power into her body, mutating her into a mindless killing machine and monster. It had taken over a dozen ANBU to bring her down for good. In the end, she didn't even regain her senses, and died as a beast... Iruka had been the next to go. Even with his experience as a former ANBU, he was no match for the enemy, and laid on the ground, his body battered, broken, and bleeding. Lucia was one of the lucky ones, as her body was relatively in tact. However, the head was missing, as the enemy had taken her sword and decapitated her with it._

_ The Sandaime, however, was not so lucky. His remains had been completely destroyed. It didn't matter, though. He had already been dead by the time it happened, as he had used the _**_Shiki Fuuin_**_ in an attempt to stop the enemy. He partially succeeded, as he stole away part of the enemy's power, but alas, it wasn't enough to stop them._

_ The misery he felt was indescribable... Everyone he had held dear was gone. There was nothing he could do to bring them back. Readying his weapons, Naruto headed towards the center of the village's remains, intent on finishing what his precious people had started. However, when he reached his destination, he froze in shock at the sight of the enemy. It turned around to face him, a wicked, evil grin spread across it's face._

_ For staring back at him... Was himself._

* * *

Back in Reality...

* * *

"NO!" Naruto yelled, as he shot up into a sitting position. His eyes were wide with fear, he was sweating slightly, and breathing heavily. He paused upon realizing that he wasn't in the middle of a destroyed Konohagakure no Sato. Rather, he was in a hospital room. Looking around, he noticed several cards on the stand next to the bed he was in, and asleep in a chair next to the bed was Lucia. The bandages were replaced over her eyes, and her outfit was completely repaired from the battle against Shanoa. Her sword was leaning against the chair as she breathed lightly, not having been disrupted from his outburst. 'She must really be tired from the battle...' He thought, before quietly getting out of bed, finding his outfit, which had also been patched up, changing and heading towards the door, only to be stopped when a familiar voice spoke up.

"Where do you think you're going, Naruto-kun?" Lucia said, as she stood up from her seat, and assumed a lax stance, something she rarely did around others. Turning around, Naruto sighed. "I was going to the Hokage Monument..." He said, while silently praying that she wouldn't stop him. He hated being stuck in Hospital rooms. They always depressed him, and he already felt rather down. Lucia smiled softly, and nodded. "Okay, but let me come with you. Last thing we need is you collapsing from overexerting yourself in a place that hardly anyone would look." She said, before picking up her blade, and placing it back through her sash. Giving a nod in response, Naruto smiled slightly, before heading out the door, and was soon followed by Lucia.

* * *

A few minutes later, on top of the Hokage Monument...

* * *

It wasn't long before the pair found themselves atop the Hokage Monument, sitting down on the head of the Yondaime as they looked over Konoha. An mildly-uncomfortable silence permeated the area. It wasn't until a few minutes had passed that Naruto began to speak. "Lucia-chan... I've been thinking..." The mysterious young woman looked over to the blond, curiosity clear in her expression. "Hm?" Naruto sighed heavily, as he looked down at his feet. "... It's because of what happened back when we fought those dark power manifestations... One of them took on my form... Something Otenko said would only be possible if there was any darkness in my heart..." Understanding began to form for Lucia as she realized what Naruto was getting at.

"You're afraid that one day, that darkness will overpower you, and take control, right?" She asked, earning a nod from the blond. "Yeah... I mean, Dark Power grows stronger over time... And I wasn't even strong enough to beat that woman..." Lucia nodded, now fully seeing where Naruto was coming from. "So, you're gonna' let one little defeat get you down like this, and make you doubt how strong you are?" She began, a small smirk playing across her lips. "Who are you, and what have you done with the real Naruto?" She asked, earning a blink of confusion from the blond as he looked at her. "Huh?"

Standing up, Lucia moved so she was in front of Naruto, resting one hand on the hilt of her sword. "The Naruto I know wouldn't let something like this bring him so far down in the dumps. He'd get back up, dust himself off, and train so that he could win next time!" She exclaimed, clenching a fist in determination. "You're a strong person, Naruto. Nothing can ever change that. All you need is training to harness that strength." Naruto blinked again as he looked up at Lucia, before ever so slowly, a grin began to creep it's way back onto his face. "Yeah... You're right." He began as he stood up straight. "I am strong... I have people like you, Iruka-sensei, and ojii-san to fight for... I won't give up just from one defeat... I'll just get stronger!" He exclaimed, determination clear in both his voice and expression now. Lucia's smirk had turned into a full-blown grin at this point. "That's the spirit. And I'll help you in your training." She said, earning an appreciative look from the blond. "Thanks, Lucia-chan. I promise to not let you down!"

And just like that, the legend of the new Solar Boy shone on with a new found resolve, marking the beginning of an adventure that would forever rock the Shinobi world.

* * *

A month later, the day of the start of the Chuunin Exams...

* * *

"Argh! Where the hell is Naruto-baka?" Sakura's voice rang out through the courtyard to the Academy, as she paced about. Sasuke, who was sitting with her back to the wall. She appeared to be calm and collected about the situation, but if one were to really look, they would see her hands were clenched into fists, and a tick mark was beginning to develop on her forehead. "For the last time, Sakura... I don't know, and screaming your head off isn't going to bring him here any sooner..." She said cooly. Sakura failed to heed her former crush's words, and was about to head off in an attempt to find the missing blond, when a familiar voice called out to them. "Yo!"

The pinkette and Uchiha looked in the direction of the voice, which had come from the roof of the Academy, and sure enough, standing proudly on the edge of the roof with a brown cloak flowing around his body was Naruto himself, a confident grin on his face. The two girls couldn't place their fingers on it, but there was something... different about the blond now. Jumping from the roof, Naruto flipped through the air once before landing gracefully between the two girls. "Sorry for being late, I was getting in some last minute training with Otenko and Lucia-chan." He said, grinning sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. Sakura just glared, but accepted the explanation, while Sasuke just nodded, glad that the blond didn't get them disqualified already.

After Team 7 had made a few last minute preparations for what they were about to face, they headed through the door into the academy. They were only a few steps in, however, when they were stopped by a pinwheel embedding itself into the ground at their feet. Blinking in collective confusion, the three genin looked up at the source of the pinwheel, and were greeted by the sight of a young man only around a year older than themselves with black hair in a bowl-cut, and clad in green spandex with orange legwarmers standing on the railing on the floor above them. "Hold it, youthful fellow genin!" He exclaimed, before jumping down so he was face to face with them. Sasuke and Sakura sweatdropped at this, both thinkingt he same thing. 'What is it with people making entrances by jumping from high places today...?' Naruto, on the other hand, had an annoyed expression on his face. "Hey! You copied my entrance, you bastard!" He exclaimed, pointing at the green-clad genin accusingly, earning weird looks from his teammates.

They were surprised even more, however, when the spandex-clad genin before them bowed apologetically. "My most youthful apologies, blond-san! I did not mean to copy you!" Naruto just grinned, and waved it off. "Eh, it's no problem. Though my name isn't 'blond-san'. It's Uzumaki Naruto!" The spandex-wearing genin stood up straight, before giving Naruto a thumbs up and grin, complete with a ping of his teeth. "Yosh! A most youthful name! I am known as Rock Lee, youthful green wild beast of Konohagakure no Sato!" The boy now identified as Lee exclaimed proudly. Naruto smirked and walked up to Lee and held out his hand, the green clad taking it and giving it a firm shake. "Now, if you don't mind, my team and I need to get going to the exam room, and I think you should do the same. Don't want to be late, right?" Naruto asked, grinning at his apparent new friend. Lee nodded in response. "Right! I hope to face you in a most youthful fight at some point in the exams, Naruto-kun. I wish you all the best of luck." With that, Lee headed off to meet the rest of his team, leaving Team 7's two female members to follow their blond teammate to the exam room, wondering how he had managed to deal with the spandex-clad genin so easily.

When they finally reached the door to the exam room, they were greeted by the sight of Kakashi standing there, reading his book, before he took notice of their presence, and snapped it shut. "Yo." He said simply, giving one of his trademark eye-smiles. "It's good to see you all chose to take the exam. Had one of you chosen not to, you would've held back your teammates from doing so." He explained, only to be waved off by Naruto. "Yeah, yeah. We had a feeling." He said offhandedly, giving one of his foxy grins. Kakashi just chuckled, before stepping out of the way for his team to pass through. "Well then, by all means, go on ahead. And always know that no matter what, those who don't follow the rules are trash..." Team Seven collectively smirked, before finishing the statement. "... But those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash."

With that all said, the three genin walked through the door, and were greeted by the sight of a great deal of foreign chuunin-hopefuls. The three began to look around, only to stop when they heard a familiar voice. "Yahoo! Look who it is, Akamaru!" This shout was accompanied by Team Eight, consisting of Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino, walking into view. Kiba was leading the three, however, he soon gained a confused look as something occurred to him. "Hey, who's the hot bluenette, and where's the emo bastard?" The Inuzuka heir asked, earning a sigh from Shino, a glare from Sasuke, and a snicker from Naruto. "Uh, dog-breath, that hot bluenette is the 'emo bastard' you were referring to." At this point, Kiba was doing a rather impressive imitation of a fish.

Hinata blushed as she sneaked a few glances at Naruto, while Shino approached said blond, and the two shared a firm handshake. In their academy days, the two had been good friends, as they were both shunned for something that they couldn't control. Naruto, for the Kyuubi, and Shino, for his kikaichu. "How've you been, Shino? It's great to see you again." Naruto asked, grinning. "I have been fine, Naruto. It is nice to see you again as well." The Aburame heir replied. It was then that a sigh caught their attention. Both teams turned to the source, only for Sasuke to be glomped onto by a platinum blond blur. "Oh, Sasuke-kuuuun! I've missed you so much!" The blur exclaimed. Again, Naruto couldn't help but snicker. 'She's bound to notice in five... Four... three... two... one...' He mentally counted down, and sure enough, after 'one', Ino blinked, and held Sasuke a bit of a distance away from herself, looking the bluenette over. "Eh...?" The platinum blond proceeded to poke Sasuke's breasts, before going on to squeezing them. "... Could you please stop that...?" The bluenette asked, causing Ino to pull her hands back, as if she had just been shocked. "Oh kami, I'm so sorry! I thought you were this boy I like, and..." "And you're right on that count, Ino." Naruto cut in, grinning foxily.

It took all of three seconds for this to register with the Yamanaka heiress. "Eh...? ...EH? Naruto-baka! What happened to my Sasuke-kun?" She demanded, glaring at her fellow blond, prepared to deck him. "Hey, it's not my fault! It happened on a mission..." He replied, holding his hands up placatingly. Shikamaru and Chouji just watched from the sidelines, the former muttering about something 'troublesome', while the latter continued munching on some chips. Ino was a second away from tearing Naruto a new one, when an unfamiliar voice reached their ears. "You newbies should try and keep your voices down. You're pissing off everyone else." The source of this voice was a silver-haired genin with glasses. He offered the rookie nine a kind smile. "And who are you?" Naruto asked, already suspicious of the newcomer. "Ah, my apologies. My name is Yakushi Kabuto." He introduced himself, bowing slightly. "And I should warn you to avoid drawing too much attention to yourself. It'll just make the exam all that much harder later on." The silver-haired genin warned, earning curious looks from the rookie nine. "Is this your second time taking the exam, Kabuto-san?" Sakura asked. Kabuto shook his head in response. "No. This is my seventh time." At this point, both Naruto and Sasuke shared a look of suspicion.

"It's thanks to those repeats, however, that I was able to create these." Once he finished that statement, he produced a deck of card from a pouch strapped to his waist. Naruto blinked in surprise, before smirking. "Cards, eh? I'll play you, but I warn you, when it comes to Poker, I'm a real demon." This earned a sweatdrop from the other rookies plus Kabuto. "Sorry, but these aren't playing cards. They're my... Ninja Info Cards." He finished after taking a dramatic pause, while fanning out several cards in front of his face. "Any information on a ninja participating in the exams can be seen through these things. They may look blank, but that's just because they need to have my chakra channeled into them in order to work." He explained.

This caught the blond's interest. While he doubted Kabuto was really a Konoha ninja, the chance this provided was too good to pass up. "Tell me, do any of your cards contain information on a woman named 'Shanoa'?" He asked, earning confused looks from the others, while Kabuto just chuckled. "Aw, you know their name. That takes a lot of the fun out of it..." With that, he pulled a seemingly random card from his deck, and channeled a minute amount of chakra into it, causing a picture and statistics to appear on the card. "Shanoa, member of the organization known as Ecclesia. She's not a participant in the exams, nor is she a ninja. She, like her fellow members of Ecclesia, are often hired for jobs that people don't trust to a Shinobi village. They have yet to have a single failure, and it seems that this 'Shanoa' is their best member, second only to their leader, Barlowe." Kabuto read. While the information was good for the blond, this confirmed his suspicions. "I see... Thanks."

It was then, however, that a large amount of killing intent reached the blond's senses. Being no stranger to the sensation, he didn't so much as flinch as he turned around to face the source. It was a red-head clad in an outfit that practically gave away the fact he was from Sunagakure no Sato, and had the kanji for 'Love' tattooed on his forehead. He had dark rings around his eyes, and had a large beige gourd strapped to his back. Naruto simply smirked, and matched the killing intent with his own(Something he had learned to do while training for the exams), causing the red-head's eyes to widen. Approaching the blond, the mysterious Suna genin began to speak. "Mother is calling for your blood rather loudly... I wish to know why." He said simply. Naruto just shrugged. "Hell if I know... I'm just your above average, not-so-everyday Solar Boy slash Shinobi." He said, smirking. The blond then sensed something that surprised him, but explained a lot about the boy standing before him... Demonic Chakra. "So... Which number are you?" He asked, causing the red-head to blink, and two of his fellow Suna genin to begin to sweat nervously.

"... The first." He said, earning a nod from the blond. "I see. . . Well, be sure to tell the 'First' that the 'Ninth' says Hi... Now, mind telling me your name? Mine's Uzumaki Naruto." Gaara turned around to head back to his siblings, before looking back over his shoulder to the blond. "Uzumaki Naruto... I look forward to fighting you... My name is Sabaku no Gaara..." With that, he left to rejoin his team. Naruto did the same, only to be greeted by weird looks from his teammates. "What? I was just talking to a guy who is like family." He half-lied, earning a nod of acceptance from Sakura, and a suspicious look from Sasuke. However, just as she was about to question him, a plume of smoke erupted from the front of the room. "Well, well! It seems we've got some genin that are eager to get things over with... Very well! Let us commence the first Exam!" An ominous voice boomed out from the smoke as killing intent flooded the room. Almost immediately after, everyone who was out of a seat, sans the team from Otogakure no Sato and Team 7, scrambled to get into a seat. "Feh!" One of the Oto Genin, this one with spiky black hair, began, smirking confidently. "Like we need to listen to some coward like you! Us Oto genin aren't afraid of anything!" He exclaimed, punching the air in front of him...

… Only to be pinned to the wall by a barrage of senbon made of pure ice a moment later. "When I say the exam begins... That's your cue to sit down and shut up. I don't care where you're from, if you don't follow my rules, you'll be among the first to die!" Naruto just smirked at this display, as he recognized the techniques being used, but remained silent about it as he and his teammates went and took any empty seats that were available. Once the smoke finally cleared, the the two teammates of the loud Oto genin freed him from the wall, the source of the ominous voice was revealed to be none other than Haku herself. "Well then, let's get this exam over with, shall we?" She said, giving an eerily cheerful smile.

* * *

Seventh Sun: "Shine On! Naruto's Melancholy and the First Test!"... COMPLETE!

* * *

**A/N: So the first part of the Chuunin exams are about to begin, and with a familiar face leading it! Will Team 7 be able to pass? Just who is Kabuto, really? And what's the story behind the Oto Genin and the Suna Siblings? All this and more will be revealed next time, so stay tuned for the next installment of "Solar Fox"!**


	8. Chapter 8

Solar Fox

A Naruto/Boktai/Lunar Knights Crossover Fic

**A/N: Well, nothing much to say here again, except my apologies for the delay. Let's just get this show on the road, alright?**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Boktai, Lunar Knights, or any other series that may come up in this work. They all belong to their respective owners. I am not making any money off of this piece of fanfiction. It is being written solely for the enjoyment of myself and others.

* * *

**

Eighth Sun: The Exam Begins! Naruto's Unwavering Resolve!

* * *

Last Time on Solar Fox...

* * *

"_Like we need to listen to some coward like you! Us Oto genin aren't afraid of anything!" He exclaimed, punching the air in front of him..._

_ … Only to be pinned to the wall by a barrage of senbon made of pure ice a moment later. "When I say the exam begins... That's your cue to sit down and shut up. I don't care where you're from, if you don't follow my rules, you'll be among the first to die!" Naruto just smirked at this display, as he recognized the techniques being used, but remained silent about it as he and his teammates went and took any empty seats that were available. Once the smoke finally cleared, the the two teammates of the loud Oto genin freed him from the wall, the source of the ominous voice was revealed to be none other than Haku herself. "Well then, let's get this exam over with, shall we?" She said, giving an eerily cheerful smile.

* * *

_

"Let's see here... There are around 128 teams here... Impressive, a lot of you are really brave for attending this exam..." Haku began, causing several genin to beam at the praise, only for their faces to fall at what she said next. "... But you are also really foolish for doing it this year, when I'm in charge! I'll make sure that not even half of you will pass this test!" The Ice-Wielding vampiress declared, a fierce look in her eyes, and killing intent steadily leaking from her body. Several teams flinched away, but for Team 7, who had become accustomed to such malevolent intentions thanks to the battle against ROOT and the Dark Power they harbored, this much was nothing. Naruto just grinned as he leaned back in his seat, and watched the other teams slowly become affected by the killing intent.

Once she felt that the chuunin-hopefuls had enough, she stopped the killing intent, and gathered some energy into her right hand just before she snapped her fingers. Several people blinked in confusion at this, only to be surprised when three humanoid figures made from ice began to form from the ground up. When they were completed, they each picked up an exam sheet, and began to pass them out to everyone present who was taking the exam. "What my familiars are passing out is the first portion of this exam: A written test." At this point, both Sasuke and Sakura shot a dirty look at their blond teammate, causing him to grin sheepishly in return. "As opposed to the normal test procedure, you will all start out with 10 points each. If you get a question wrong, you'll lose one point for it. If you're caught cheating, however... You'll have two points deducted from your score." Haku explained, slowly pacing about the front of the room, all while keeping a cold gaze locked on the teams before her.

"If you lose all ten of your points, you'll instantly fail, and be kicked out of the exam. And in addition, your teammates will fail as well!" It was at this point that the glares Naruto was receiving intensified a great deal, causing him to sweat a bit. _'Crap...! I spent all my time training, not studying! Why couldn't they tell us there would be a written exam?' _The blond thought in a panic... Until something occurred to him. _'Wait a minute... Doesn't cheating usually merit an instant failure...?'_ His old pranking sense kicking in, Naruto grinned mischievously, a plan already forming in his mind.

By the time all the familiars had passed out all of the exam sheets, and had dispelled, Haku had stopped pacing, and shot a pointed glare at everyone. "Now, if you'll notice, there are only nine questions on that sheet. That is because the tenth question will be administered once time runs out. That's all you'll need to know for this part of the exam. So, without further delay... Begin!" Almost immediately after she said this, Haku was greeted by the sound of hundreds of pencils scratching on paper.

Naruto began to look around at the people around him, and almost immediately, something caught his eye. Several participants were writing answers down much faster than anyone else, including Sakura. One glance at his paper had confirmed his suspicions. _'I get it now...We're SUPPOSED to cheat! There's no way a genin could know the answers to these questions, yet some of these people are breezing through this as if they had the exact answers memorized...' _A mischievous glint in his eyes, Naruto discreetly formed two half-signs under the desk, one for each hand. A single Kage Bunshin formed quietly, _henged_ into a fly. Once he was sure the _henge_ would last long enough, Naruto gave the mental order to the _kage bunshin_, causing it to now fly it's way over onto one of the disguised chuunin's paper. After a few moments, the Chuunin noticed the fly, and without a second thought, brushed it off his paper with enough force to cause it to dispel.

A smirk formed on the blond's face as the rush of information hit him. _'I didn't get all the answers, but what I did get will have to do.'_ He thought as he began to write down each and every answer his clone had seen. In the meantime, time continued to pass, and teams were beginning to fail. Some of them went peacefully, while others had to be introduced to either Haku's killing intent, or her _Sensatsu Suishou_, or in one particular case, both. Eventually, time ran out, and the chuunin monitoring the exam gave the signal for everyone to stop writing. Once she saw that everyone was done(Or as done as they could be), Haku began to speak once more.

"Alright, now it's time for the Tenth, and Final, question. However, before I give it, there are a few rules I need to explain." Question marks could practically be seen forming over the heads of many of the genin present. A smirk played on her lips. "First, you can choose to either take the question, or skip it. Skipping it, however, will automatically fail you and your team." At this, a blonde girl from Sunagakure chose to speak up. "Why give us this choice? Of course we'll take this question!"

Haku shook her head, sighing. "Let me finish before you speak. As I was saying... If you choose to take this question, and get it wrong... You'll never be allowed to take the Chuunin Exams again." Yells of outrage, claiming that what she said was bullshit, soon filled the room. Unleashing a burst of killing intent, Haku easily shut them up. "Quiet down! This is how we do things here in Konoha!" She snapped. "Now, if you wish to not take the final question, raise your hand now, and leave with your team."

As soon as she said this, some of the less confident teams began to drop out of the exam, leaving the room with their heads hung in shame. Naruto, in the meantime, took notice of the fact that Sakura was on the verge of raising her hand. Sighing to himself, the blond quickly stood up, and slammed his hand against the desk in front of him. "Bring it on! I won't back down and I won't run away! So what if I can never take these exams again? I'll still achieve my dreams, no matter what!" He declared, a confident gleam in his eyes. The remaining genin present all looked at the blond in surprise, before one by one, they all began to voice their agreement.

Seeing that no more teams were going to quit thanks to Naruto's inspiring outburst, Haku sighed and gave a small smile. "Very well... To all of you who chose to stay... You pass!" This caused everyone, sans a select few, blinked in confusion. Seeing this, the young vampiress began to elaborate. She began to explain that the tenth question was made to check if the examinees had the resolve it takes to handle the responsibilities of the Chuunin rank. She went on to explain that the first nine questions were made to test their information gathering abilities. It was at this point, however, that several chuunin-hopefuls took notice of an incoming chakra signature. One that was easily just as powerful as most jounin. However, to Naruto, the signature was all too familiar...

_'No way...! It can't be!' _He thought, as he looked towards the door. A series of three knocks could be heard from the other side. Haku, unaware of Naruto's distress, looked to the door as well, before speaking.

"To all of you that passed, please welcome your next Exam proctor..." The door opened at this point to reveal a woman with long, black hair and cold brown eyes stepped inside. She was wearing a dark blue combat dress with what seemed to be leather plating covering her chest and stomach, along with two plates covering her hips and upper thighs, and black, armor-like boots that rose up past her knees. "... Shanoa." Haku finished her introduction.

Naruto, in a moment of rashness, immediately pulled out his Solar Sword, and activated the blade before jumping over his desk, and attempting to slash the woman in two. Many of the genin present gasped at the sudden attack on their next exam proctor and feared that she would be cleaved in twain due to the lack of weapons on her person. However, what happened next caught them all off guard. A large broadsword materialized in front of her, intercepting the blond's attack. Eyes widening in shock as he realized what would come next, Naruto quickly shifted his position and kicked off the broadsword just in time to avoid getting impaled on a rapier that appeared in the same manner the first weapon did.

"You...! What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto snapped, anger clear in his expression and tone of voice. Sasuke and Sakura were shocked to see their teammate expressing such negative feelings. For all the time they've known him, Naruto's always been rather cheerful, and hard to really piss off. Yet this woman somehow sent him into a rage fierce enough that caused him to lash out the moment he saw her. _'What happened between them to warrant this much anger?'_ Sasuke wondered, concern evident for her blond teammate.

"I thought it was obvious. I am here as the second proctor of this Examination. I was hired due to the fact that the original proctor fell ill and was unable to make it." Shanoa said simply, causing a tickmark to develop on Naruto's forehead. He was about to attempt another attack, when he was suddenly embraced from behind by Haku, causing him to tense up slightly, before relaxing.

"Naruto-kun, the Hokage informed me all about what happened, and when he hired her, he brought in a contract saying that if she attacks anyone affiliated with Konoha outside of retaliation, she will face imprisonment, or even possibly execution." She whispered softly, earning a sigh from the blond in her arms as he fully relaxed his stance, and put away his solar sword.

"Alright, everyone, please follow me to the location of the next portion of the exam." Shanoa said after she saw Naruto finally fully relax his stance, and put away his weapon. While it didn't really matter to her if she was attacked by the blond or not, as she could easily take him down, she couldn't help but be thankful for the young vampiress' help in avoiding a troublesome situation. Turning around curtly, the member of Ecclesia began to walk out the door, soon being followed by everyone save for Haku, and Team 7.

"Naruto, what's wrong with you? You could've gotten us kicked out of the exam for attacking a proctor!" Sakura yelled in annoyance once everyone was gone. Sasuke sighed at Sakura's way of dealing with the situation, but she had to somewhat agree. Naruto had the decency to look sheepish.

"Sorry, guys... I didn't really think it through... All I know is that she attacked Lucia before, and I'll be damned if I let her or anyone else get away with hurting my precious people." The young jinchuuriki-turned-Solar Boy said. Haku and Sasuke couldn't help but smile at this, and even Sakura, who usually deemed the blond as annoying couldn't help but admire the resolve behind that one statement.

"Well, we should get going to the next part of the exam, unless we want to be disqualified." Sasuke said after a few moments. Nodding in agreement, Sakura and the Raven-haired genin both left the room. Naruto was about to follow them when he felt something holding him back by his arm. Looking back, he saw Haku holding onto his hand with a moderately distressed look on her face. This earned a confused frown from the blond, until she spoke.

"Naruto-kun... Please, don't get hurt or do anything too dangerous... I've got a bad feeling that something's going to happen, and..." A blush tinted her pale cheeks at this point. "I don't want anything to happen to the one I love..." At this, Naruto's body tensed as his mind practically froze. As the words began to sink in, a smile creeped it's way across his features, as tears began to form in the corners of his eyes.

"Haku... You have no idea how happy you've just made me..." He said somewhat shakily. 'All this time... I've wanted someone to tell me they love me... I didn't care about the context... I'd always try to imagine what it felt like to be loved this way... But actually feeling it is way different...!' The blond thought, as joy overcame him. "I love you too, Haku..." He said after a few moments of peaceful silence. For the next minute or so, anyone who walked by the room for the exam would be greeted to the sight of two teens, both lonely in their own right, finally finding an unbreakable bond with each other. The passionate kiss was also quite the sight.

* * *

Eighth Sun: "The Exam Begins! Naruto's Unwavering Resolve!"... COMPLETE!

* * *

**A/N: Well, it's finally here. Albeit somewhat shorter than I had hoped, Chapter 8 of "Solar Fox" is done. I am REALLY sorry about the delay in this. College has been keeping me busy, along with my Grandmother going through a surgery(Had to have both knees replaced at once), my mother's health(And the fact SHE'S got an upcoming surgery as well), and a bunch of other crap that's been stressing me out. I'm currently working on Chapter 2 of "Of Rivals and Lolis", along with chapter 12 of "Omamori Naruto". Also, I've taken up Beta'ing a fic for someone I can consider a friend here on . "L33t Horo" Is his penname, and I'm helping with his fic "Jinchuuriki Fate/Stay Night". It's possibly the most consistantly updated Naruto x Fate/Stay Night crossover fic here! Anyways... Thank you all for understanding my situation(And to those who don't, a big "Fuck You" to you too... In the nicest possible way, of course, ha ha.), and I hope you continue to read my works. Until next time, folks!**


End file.
